El océano de tus ojos
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: El verano ha llegado y con él una oleada de emociones envuelven a Haru, Podrá entregarse en su totalidad a Makoto? O los vestigios de Rin se impondrán a su felicidad.[RinHaru] [MakoHaru] Capitulo 5 up!
1. Océano

Era el comienzo de su tercer verano juntos desde que habían ingresado a la universidad, Makoto hacía las maletas seleccionando cuidadosamente su ropa, eligiendo apropiadamente cada artículo, hacía mucho calor en la habitación se sentía el ambiente más denso de lo normal, una gota de sudor se resbaló desde su clavícula deslizándose con lentitud mientras se perdía en el torso del joven,

-Deberías darte prisa- dijo mientras observaba a Haruka recostado boca abajo en cama apenas usaba un pequeño bóxer negro que se adhería a la piel de manera provocativa mostrando su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado fruto de tantos años de práctica de natación, su espalda con los músculos marcados sin caer en la exageración, su piel había adquirido un ligero bronceado por las prácticas en el exterior como si el sol hubiera dado tiernas pinceladas sobre esa tersa piel, ahora Haruka era un profesional, había competido a lo largo del mundo y cada vez estaba más cerca de las olimpiadas.

-Ya tengo todo listo- expresó Haru con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

\- ¿Nuestro tren sale en un par de horas, regresaremos a Iwatori, no extrañas nadar en el mar Haru? - dijo sentándose a un costado de Haru y hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera negra, acariciando gentilmente las suaves hebras.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, deberías de mencionar mi nombre completo-

-Nos encontraremos con Nagisa y con Ren en la estación de trenes,

-Hmmmm- Fue lo único que expresó Haru con un tono de fastidio, se sentó sobre la cama justo a un lado de Makoto, levantó un poco la barbilla se acercó en un solo movimiento hacia los labios del peliverde, sintió como esos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban, sintió su piel erizarse al contacto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tan cerca de Makoto, entre sus viajes y entrenamientos no había tenido tiempo de contestar a la confesión de amor hecha un verano antes por el más alto, aunque esa no era la justificación adecuada, aún se sentía herido, aún no podía reponerse a la ruptura de quien fuera en su momento su primer amor. Rin. La relación había tardado menos de un año, sin embargo, había marcado brutalmente a Haru. Makoto lo sabía, sabía que aún había sentimientos hacia Rin, sin embargo, había esperado pacientemente todos estos años, por no decir toda su vida, había estado a su lado en todo momento, lo había levantado en cada una de sus crisis e indecisiones, aun podía esperar un poco más por la respuesta tan preciada, Haru lo volvía loco, ocasionaba un torbellino de emociones en su interior y una necesidad fuera de lo normal de protegerlo, conocía cada uno de sus gestos, conocía el lenguaje oculto detrás de esas pupilas azules. ¿Había caído en un lapso de confort producido por la vacilación de Haru, no contestaba nada formalmente, sin embargo, más de una noche se había colado a su cama por la noche y con frecuenta se besaban apasionadamente como ahora lo hacía, cuantas veces había sucedido esto? Ya no lo sabía, le mataba saberlo suyo a medias, seguir siendo presentado como "su amigo de la infancia" pero este verano era el ultimátum, este verano exigiría a Haru una respuesta formal. Por el momento se limitaba a disfrutar los besos de su amigo.

\- Haru chan- Expresó Nagisa sonriente, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Haru, ahora era una verdadera belleza, su cabello rubio se movía agitándose por el aire, este era su segundo año en Tokio estudiando la carrera de biología. Seguía conservando la energía que lo caracteriza, pero había adquirido mucha madurez en estos últimos años, después de que Haru y Makoto egresaran de la prepa su mundo se redujo a Rei, inevitablemente ambos se enamoraron y ahora tenían una relación de más de 2 años.

-Hola- dijo Rei sonriendo y cuidando de no dejar caer la sorprendente cantidad de bolsos que colgaban de sus hombros. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no puedo creer que aun viviendo en la misma ciudad nos veamos una vez al mes – dijo con un poco de tristeza

\- Ahora tienes a Nagisa- dijo sin expresión alguna Haru, ocasionando que el rostro de Rei adquiera un inocente tono rosa en las mejillas, sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, era Makoto

\- Gracias por cuidar de Nagisa, siempre ha sido tan distraído, es sorprendente que haya sobrevivido estos dos años –

\- AHHH Makoto no es para tanto - dijo sonrojándose aún más de ser posible.

Las cuatro bellezas abordaron el tren, conversaron acerca de sus vidas, como mencionó Rei, a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad no se veían frecuentemente, al menos no como antes, todos eran personas con estilos de vida diversos, Nagisa estudiando arduamente y ni que decir de Rei quien ahora cursaba la carrera de Medicina, todos con las obligaciones propias de vida universitaria una vez al mes hacían espacio en sus apretadas agendas y se reunían en algún restaurant o en el departamento de alguno de ellos para compartir tiempo juntos como en la época de la preparatoria. Nagisa dormía recargado del hombro de Rei, el calor era demasiado, rubias hebras se adherían por el sudor a su frente. Rei por su parte admiraba con vehemencia al rubio, quien le daba fuerzas día a día, sencillamente no concebía su vida sin él. Suspiró mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de su amante y perdió la mirada en la ventana del tren poco a poco el panorama se transformaba en tonos verdes, llenos de vegetación podía admirar los campos a su costado las colinas cubiertas de flores de verano y se sintió lleno sabiendo que el amor de su vida estaba a su costado, pasadas las horas pudo contemplar el mar imponiéndose con majestuosidad en un hermoso tono azul que parecía infinito, con el rostro lleno de expectación admiró el paisaje siendo envuelto por esa oleada de cosas hermosas frente suyo, recordó las aventuras y momentos agridulces ahí vividos. Rei suspiró con profundidad nuevamente sintiéndose pleno y más feliz que nunca.

\- Ya casi llegamos – expresó Makoto moviendo ligeramente a Haru para despertarlo, podía sentir el mar en el ambiente, verano era la mejor época para regresar a su hogar, festivales, playa, sandias, cerró los ojos y pudo imaginarse todos y cada uno de los días que pasaría a lado de Haru, había planeado en su mente hasta el mínimo detalle para hacer de ese mes, el mejor de sus vidas. Haru bostezó profundamente mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba.

-Hace mucho calor- dijo con fastidio.

\- Ya podremos nadar en el mar y podrás comer verdel fresco. Haru sonrió.

Se despidieron en la estación del tren descansarían un par de días para después empezar con los planes y diversión propia del verano. Haru y Makoto se dirigieron a la casa Tachibana, los mellizos lo recibieron con un abrazo tan fuerte que los dejaron adoloridos y después de la tanda de elogios y cuestionamientos correspondiente por parte de los padres de Makoto, procedieron a comer sin abandonar la entretenida conversación con los mayores. Comieron tanto que llegaron a pensar que la única manera de moverse sería rodando. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación de Makoto para dejar el equipaje del peliverde. Se llevaron una sorpresa cuando el que había sido su cuarto durante más de 18 años ahora se encontraba pintado de rosa y decorado hasta el mínimo detalle con motivos femeninos. Makoto sonrió nervioso.

-Makoto, decidimos dejarle tu habitación a tu hermana, sabes, pronto será una señorita y no puede seguir compartiendo cuarto con Ren, dijo su mamá con aflicción

-Está bien, sabes, me puedo quedar con Haru, sus padres se encuentran de viaje, regresarán en la última semana del mes –

\- Haru, seguro que no te causa molestias tener a Makoto en tu casa? - Peguntó la señora.

-Señora Tachibana, no me causa ningún problema tener a Makoto en mi casa - dijo con seriedad

-Sigues siendo tan adorable - expresó la señora mientras jalaba la mejilla.

El ocaso caía con lentitud sobre el cielo tornándolo poco a poco de matices naranjas que se difuminaban poco a poco con tonos _azul_ es y púrpuras, Makoto contemplaba semejante paisaje, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo similar, en la ciudad apenas y podía ver las estrellas. Respiro profundamente sintiendo el mar dentro de sus pulmones. Caminó adentrándose en la casa de Haru, la conocía perfectamente, una delgada capa de polvo cubría el lugar, observó los muebles, los viejos retratos sobre la cómoda.

-Puedes utilizar la habitación que está a un lado de la mía – expresó Haru mientras acomodaba los tenis

\- Irás a correr? – preguntó Makoto

\- Si, no puedo perder condición física, además comí muchas cosas fuera del régimen que me dio mi entrenador - expresó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. En verdad no era tanto las ganas de quemar calorías o cuidar la condición física, tenía un metabolismo maravilloso que le permitía comer cualquier cosa sin engordar siquiera un gramo, solo necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos, definir prioridades, no podía estar en un lugar tan familiar para ambos y no caer rendido a los encantos de su amigo, conocía de toda la vida a Makoto, sabía que él era una constante en su vida, había sido su pilar emocional durante tanto tiempo, ahora era un hombre igual o más encantador él lo sabía, a pesar de ello no podía corresponderle en su totalidad, no hasta que diera por finalizado el capítulo de su vida que había pasado como pareja de Rin, aún llevaba en su cuerpo ese veneno que lo hacían dudar en cada paso dado, había algo de dependencia en ello, Rin había marcado considerablemente su vida, lo había llenado en todos y cada uno de los aspectos posibles para después mostrarle la peor miseria posible, había tenido todo con él para después ser abandonado en medio de una crisis, aún no lo perdonaba en su totalidad tenía mucho resentimiento, impotencia y aún amor por él, se habían visto en 2 ocasiones después de romper y ambas ocasiones terminaron con alguien golpeado o llorando. Corría a lo largo de la playa, sintiendo como cada paso se hundía en la arena generando resistencia al impacto de sus pies, corrió tanto como le permitieron sus piernas entregando en cada zancada la angustia que había acumulado en el último año, había llegado a los límites de la playa. Se encontraba cerca de un pequeño muelle, sintió una fuerte punzada en la boca del estómago, cayó de rodillas sobre la arena lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento… unas hebras rojizas brillaban en contra de las luces de la luna, sintió como su estómago daba vueltas y una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla derecha. Era Rin, pero no estaba solo, recargado junto a él se encontraba Nitori vio como el brazo del mayor rodeaba con dulzura su cintura, poco a poco ambos se fundían en un apasionado beso, intentó dar un paso pero las piernas no reaccionaban tardo algunos segundos en recobrar las fuerzas necesarias y emprender el camino de vuelta, de manera dramática y sollozando, se alejó del lugar corriendo a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo una serie de preguntas lo atacaron de la nada, por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? Porque aún le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser el saber que él no era el protagonista de esa sensual escena, se insultó sí mismo por darle tanta importancia al suceso. Regresó caminando a su casa, no sin antes sentarse a meditar sobre lo ahí observado, era casi media noche, no podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos. Llegó a su casa y observó que el cuarto donde dormiría Makoto tenía la luz encendida, se dio una ducha rápida se quedó contemplando unos segundos la puerta, abrió sin hacer mucho ruido.

\- Ya regresaste- preguntó Makoto, Haru lo observó desde el marco de la puerta, tenía puesto un pequeño bóxer en color gris, sin lugar a dudas era una persona hermosa, ese cabello verde oliva tan peculiar contrastaba de manera armónica con la suave piel, contemplo la enorme figura, enfocándose en los hombros que era la parte favorita de Haruka, amaba esos hombros fuertes y ni que decir de la espalda del peliverde que era considerablemente más grande que la propia, bajó la mirada avergonzada por sus pensamientos, no concebía el hecho de unas horas atrás estar llorando por su exnovio y en este momento ser provocado por la imagen ofrecida por su amigo de la infancia.

\- si – susurró

\- Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? – pregunto acercándose a Haru

\- sí, solo estoy un poco cansado, creo que no he dormido adecuadamente- Makoto tomó a Haru por la cintura lo jaló hacia él, su frente quedaba justamente a la altura de los labio de Makoto, besó con dulzura la tersa piel y sintió la humedad del cabello de Haru, con lentitud guio su cuerpo hacia la cama, una vez ahí comenzó a acariciar la espalda, paso un solo dedo a lo largo de la espina dorsal sintiendo cada uno de los huesos, sintió como la piel se erizaba a su paso, acercó sus labios con lentitud hacia los de Haru, no había negativa por parte de él, Haru yacía perdido y extasiado en las caricias de Makoto, no podía negarse, no quería hacerlo, sería como aceptar ante Makoto que aún estaba enamorado de Rin, no podía permitírselo, abrió la boca para degustar la lengua de Makoto misma que se movía con maestría guiando el beso e indicando que el que llevaba el ritmo y control en el beso era el, A cuantas personas habrá besado para aprender semejante técnica? Pensó con celos Haruka, sintiendo envidia de las personas que estuvieron en esa situación antes que él, sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de Makoto y sus piernas se entrelazaron, las manos de Haruka ahora se encontraban en los fuertes glúteos de Haru, los acarició con violencia, sintiendo sobre la tela el fuerte músculo, con absoluto cuidado y delicadeza coló sus largos dedos debajo del pequeño bóxer negro, ahora los tocaba directamente, los prestó con fuerza provocando que Haru emitiera un fuerte gemido, paso sus manos sobre las piernas, tocó la entrepierna de Haru sentía el duro miembro sobre la tela del bóxer, le excitaba de sobremanera saber que él era el culpable de semejante excitación, acaricio sin dejar de besar a Haru, sentía que cada vez le faltaba más el aire, se separaron por un momento, Haru estaba a su costado, lo admiró en su totalidad, estaba maravilloso, únicamente tenía ese pequeño bóxer y su rostro sonrojado producto de la excitación del momento,

-Haru, Te amo – susurro al oído.

-Makoto- fue lo último que alcanzó a pronunciar Haru antes de ser presa nuevamente de esos bellos labios que lo hacían olvidarse de todo, incluso de su propio nombre, ahora Makoto se encontraba sobre él, Haru colocó su delgada mano sobre el pecho del peliverde, ese torso tan perfecto, tan fuerte, ese pecho que había mordido tantas veces en sus jugueteos previos, sintió como los dientes de Makoto mordían a manera de jugueteo su labio inferior, gimió nuevamente, bajó sus manos hacia la entrepierna de su amigo, sintió la ardiente masculinidad, sintió un ardiente deseo en su cuerpo, estaba muy excitado, estaba demasiado caliente y las caricias y besos de Makoto no hacía otra cosa más que llevarlo al límite mostrándole lo sublime y poderoso de ese deseo sexual, acarició el pene del peliverde por debajo del bóxer, sintió la tersa piel reaccionando aún más a sus caricia. Makoto gimió desesperadamente al sentir como la delgada mano subía y bajaba a lo largo de su pene.

\- Haru – gimió Makoto, Haru por su parte seguía moviendo su mano armoniosamente despertando gemidos más fuertes en su amigo. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras veía como sobre él como Makoto gemía una y otra vez pronunciando su nombre.


	2. Infierno

Capítulo 2- Infierno

Ai había despertado en medio de la noche, se sentó sobre la cama, admiraba al sensual pelirrojo recostado justo a un lado suyo, respiraba profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad asemejando el mar tranquilo, la hebras rojas brillaban intensamente aún con la poca iluminación de la habitación que no era más que la luna misma, Rin tenía medio cuerpo cubierto por una delgada sábana color blanco dejando expuesto su bello torso, los pectorales perfectos, la espalda fuerte y esos sensuales brazos que sin hacer esfuerzo alguno mostraban los músculos perfectamente definidos Ai se sintió avergonzado por un momento por la serie de pensamientos lascivos que pasaban por su mente que más que pensamientos eran recuerdos de lo que había sucedido horas antes, observó el fuerte pecho del pelirrojo la única prenda que tenía en ese momento era un delgado collar del que pendía un dije de plata en forma de delfín, físicamente Rin era perfecto, desde la primera vez que lo vio en Samezuka había causado una fuerte impresión en él, esos tintes de arrogancia que tenía lo cautivaron aún más y poco a poco había una necesidad de él que solo incrementaba a pesar de la distancia y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y ahora que estaba en una relación con él haría lo imposible por satisfacerlo y llenarlo de tal manera que se olvidara de Haru.

-Haru - susurró el pelirrojo entre sueños, una pequeña lágrima se derramó en el fino rostro de Ai, no era la primera vez que sucedía eso, incluso dormido mencionaba el nombre del pelinegro, eso lo llenaba de impotencia y frustración, sabía que estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo, a pesar de no vivir en la misma ciudad que el pelirrojo trataba de visitarlo con frecuenta, no fallaba la comunicación y cuando estaban justos lo mimaba en todos los aspectos posibles, incluso sexualmente se esforzaba por hacerlo lo mejor posible nunca se había quejado de nada y siempre se entregaba al pelirrojo para que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera… ¿Qué tenía Haru que no tuviera él? Sabía perfectamente que era un prodigio de la natación, pero que lo convertía en alguien tan prescindible para el pelirrojo, sintió celos y poco a poco la ira llenaba su pecho. Limpió su rostro, no perdería ante Haruka Nanase. Regreso a la cama a un lado del pelirrojo

\- Makoto – dijo el pelinegro moviendo a su amigo, - Makoto- repitió sin obtener respuesta, -no me dejas respirar- ya molesto, trató de liberarse del abrazo asfixiante del peliverde que prácticamente tenia medio cuerpo sobre él,

-Es temprano todavía no hay que ir a la escuela – dijo sin abrir los ojos el peliverde y apartándose del torso del pelinegro, con su brazo derecho abrazó a Haru dejándolo de espalda frente a él.

-Lo sé, - susurró sonriendo, sintiendo la barbilla de Makoto justo encima de su cabeza quién inhaló profundamente el perfume del pelinegro, siempre había olido bien, pero ahora se deleitaba con ello, se llenó del suave olor a fresas y sintiendo la sedosidad del cabello con la punta de su nariz

-Pareces un pervertido, deja de olerme, - dijo dando un ligero codazo y sin apartarse de el.

-Quédate así un momento Haru, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos así por la mañana- dijo con ternura, habían tenido relaciones en muchas ocasiones, siempre Makoto despertaba solo, solo un par de ocasiones Haru despertó a su lado.

-Acaso tengo otra opción? – murmuró con el rostro sonrojado, para su suerte por la posición en la que se encontraba no podía ver su rustro y contemplar la vergüenza que producía en el pelinegro, siempre había sido así, aún ahora que estaban próximos a ser adultos no había día en la que Makoto no le hiciera sentir protegido, anteriormente Haru pensaba que solo era una cuestión filial, que él solo lo protegía por costumbre o porque siempre habían sido buenos amigos, pero conforme pasó el tiempo notó el amor desmedido que con trabajo contenía el peliverde, se sentía bien a su lado, no lo podía negar, le gustaba su cuerpo, sus ojos, su mirada gentil y su personalidad encantadora, admiraba la fortaleza y la facilidad con la que Makoto se desenvolvía con las demás personas, le gustaba como besaba y como le hacía el amor, disfrutaba cocinarle y aceptaba en silencio sus regaños. El simple hecho de estar ahí, en ese momento siendo presa de sus brazos lo hacía sentir en paz, como si el mar que llevaba dentro se transformara en algo tranquilo, como si lentamente su oleaje alcanzara el ritmo de las palpitaciones de su corazón, imperturbable y sereno. Deseó por un momento estar así para siempre.

-Makoto… -

-Dime Haru-

-Te quiero a mi lado para siempre – Dijo parco, sin dudar, en un tono tan claro que se alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente, sintió como los fuerte brazos lo abrazaban aún mas fuerte anulando la distancia entre ambos cuerpo, Makoto no dijo nada, seguía extasiado de él, sentía que todo había adquirido sentido, que el universo ponía las cosas en su lugar, sentía que simplemente podía morir en ese momento y ser la persona más plena que había pisado la tierra, no dijo nada, no por que lo tomara por sorpresa la respuesta de Haru, siempre había pensando que lo de ellos era cuestión de tiempo, que Haru y él estaban hechos a perfección el uno para el otro, muy dentro de su corazón sabía que al final, el estaría con él, sentía que su espera había valido la pena, sentía por un momento que todo lo que había deseado se encontraba entre sus brazos. Besó la negra cabellera.

-Te amo Haruka, nunca te decepcionaré. – La piel de Haru se erizó en su totalidad en pocas ocasiones Makoto se había dirigido a el de esa manera, podía contarlas con sus manos sin embargo había un tono peculiar en esta ocasión, hasta podía sentir que lo estaba tratando como un igual y no como a alguien más frágil o delicado, eso lo llenó de felicidad por un momento.

Transcurrieron un par de días en la nueva pareja, por respeto a la decisión de Haru no habían comentado nada a sus amigos, querían mantenerlo un poco en secreto para evitar mal entendidos, sin embargo Makoto no podía tener menos brillo en su mirada y nunca había sonreído tanto como en esos días, habían estado tan apasionados pasando dos días seguidos sin salir de la habitación que se vieron interrumpidos por una cena que ya tenían planeada con sus otros amigos y que no pudieron rechazar puesto que ya no había nada comestible en la casa Nanase. Haru se puso unos skinny jeans y una playera azul que destacaba de manera sutil sus preciosos ojos, Makoto por su parte unos jeans desgastados y una playera tan ceñida al cuerpo que se podía apreciar con detalle cada músculo de su cuerpo, sintió como el par de ojos azules se clavaban en su torso, se sonrojó por un momento.

\- Que sucede Haru?-

\- Nada, solo que te vez muy bien – dijo sin subir la mirada.

Emprendieron la caminata hacia el restaurant, habían quedado de ir a un lugar ubicado en la playa, apenas caía el ocaso, caminaron en silencio, limitándose a observarse de reojo, era la primera vez que salían como "pareja". El peliverde no sabía como actuar, por primera vez no podía adivinar los pensamientos de su ahora amante y por primera vez experimentaba un ambiente incómodo entre ellos dos, quería tomarle de la mano, quería arrinconarlo en algún callejón vacío y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, pero no se atrevía a ninguna de la dos cosas, no importaba, el sabía que ambos eran pareja y eso le bastaba.

-Makoto, no quiero que pienses que me avergüenzas o algo extraño, es solo que no se como actuar es este tipo de cosas – Makoto sonrió.

-Con caminar alado tuyo es suficiente, no tienes por que presionarte Haru- se sintió un poco más tranquilo después de lo expresado por el pelinegro - Quieres una paleta de hielo Haru?- se acercó a una pequeña tienda que tenía un congelador en la entrada

-Si de fre…-

-Fresa- completó el peliverde, tomó ambas paletas abrió la paleta de fresa - Di ahh Haru-

-No lo haré, te dije que no estoy acostumbrando a estas cosas y aunque lo estuviera, no lo haría – observó los ojos verde olivo con un ligero brillo de decepción, se sintió culpable. Abrió la boca un poco -Ahh – dijo para llamar la atención del peliverde. Makoto sonrió y colocó con suavidad la paleta entre los labios del pelinegro. No dijeron nada más durante el resto del camino. Observaron a la distancia a una joven pareja haciéndose selfies, las doradas hebras de Nagisa brillaban intensamente contrastando de forma perfecta con el cabello azul de Rei, era una pareja hermosa pensó Makoto.

\- Esos dos, tan ridículos como siempre- dijo Haru malhumorado

-Solo se están divirtiendo-

-Haru chan, Mako chan- Gritó el rubio a la distancia mientras agitaba el brazo y se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, detrás de él venia Rei siguiendo el ritmo del rubio,

\- Cómo les fue en estos días, ya hablaron con los papás de Nagisa –

-Aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad, espero que en estos días podamos hablar con ellos, aún estoy muy sorprendido por el anuncio del compromiso de Gou –

-A mi también me tomó por sorpresa, de igual forma hacen bonita pareja –

-A mi no – expresó Haru - Gou siempre había tenido mucha admiración hacia Souske, además es una masa de músculos

\- Mako chan, no te sientes incómodo al respecto – dijo Nagisa es un tono curioso haciendo referencia a Gou.

-Para nada ella es una mujer admirable y muy linda, lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado – expresó sonriendo, sintió como los ojos azules lo miraban escudriñándolo.

-Tengo mucha hambre, deberíamos de pasar al restaurant- dijo fastidiado el pelinegro

-Espera un poco Haru – expresó Rei – No estamos completos aún,

-A que te refieres?- preguntó Makoto su instinto le decía que algo saldría terriblemente mal.

-Faltan Momo, Ai y Ren – expresó Nagisa, - me puse en contacto con ellos en cuanto llegamos a Iwatobi y pensé que sería divertido reunirnos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la pasamos bien juntos – expresó en un tono divertido el rubio, Los ojos de Haru se opacaron, llenándose de infinita tristeza, no sabría que haría cuando lo vería, no quería verlo, menos estando con Makoto, no quería montar una escena como la de la noche en la que vio a Rin en el muelle comiéndose a besos a Ai, sintió que sus piernas no respondían y todo el ambiente se tornaba borroso, todos hablaban y no discernía que trataban de decir, se sintió confuso y solo podía pensar en Rin. Makoto observó a Haru, tenía la mirada perdida en el mar y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Haru.. Haru – dijo con suavidad, sujetó el hombro del pelinegro y ejerció un poco de fuerza para que reaccionara - Estás bien?-

-Si Makoto solo me siento un poco débil por que no he comido – contestó

-Ya llegaron los demás –

-Hola Haru – saludó Rin.

Lo que Haru observó lo dejó sin habla, el pelirrojo estaba precioso, llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta con unos mechones jugueteando por su frente a manera de flequillo, unos jeans azul oscuro se pegaban a la dorada piel amoldando perfectamente en el cuerpo escultural, resaltando los muslos y esos glúteos redondos, llevaba también una camisa a cuadros en tonos celestes que contrataban enormemente con el cabello color cereza y esos ojos, oh! Esos ojos que eran su perdición, eran el mismo infierno, esos ojos que con observarlos se sentía intimidado, esos ojos que en mas de una ocasión dedicaron las miradas más lascivas que había sentido jamás, su piel se erizó al escuchar su nombre una vez más de los labios del pelirrojo, escuchó la voz ronca y profunda que salía de ese fuerte pecho, se sintió expuesto, se sintió reclamado, siempre había pertenecido a él, ahora lo entendía, Rin había dejado una marca tan fuerte y profunda que nadie borraría, lo había intoxicado con el mas sublime veneno, se había metido hasta en sus células y no lo podía negar.

-Hola – contestó tranquilo

-Hola Rin, ha pasado mucho tiempo - expresó Makoto colocándose entre ellos dos, "protegiendo" pensaba él, a Haru

-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que es casi un año desde la última vez que te vi –

-Asi es Rin –

-Haru chan, Makoto, cómo han estado – preguntó efusivo Momo, rompiendo inconscientemente el tenso ambiente que empezaba a formarse, se colgó del cuello del peliverde y depositó un suave beso en el cuello a manera de juego

-Me extrañaste Makoto- Preguntó coqueto levantándose de puntas para quedar a la altura del rostro del peliverde, Makoto se sonrojó, los demás a excepción de Haru miraban divertidos la escena.

-Momo, este .. si – contestó nervioso el peliverde

-Que aburrido eres – dijo soltándolo. – Y pensar que contaba las noches para verte –

-Momo, deja en paz a Makoto – expresó Ai, inmediatamente los brazos de Nagisa lo rodearon apenas y dejándolo respirar.

-Aiiiiiiiii- chan – Ai sentía como el aire le faltaba, Nagisa lo soltó.

-Me da gusto verlos a todos juntos una vez más -dijo sonriendo Rei – Deberíamos de pasar al restaurant, tenemos tanto que hablar - continuó.

Avanzaron los chicos caminando al tiempo que hablan de como la habían pasado desde que habían llegado a Iwatobi, Rin caminaba con lentitud quedándose atrás con Makoto.

-A que has venido Rin-

-Acaso no es obvio- dijo con ironía -Vine por Haruka -

-No deberías perder el tiempo con este tipo de juegos, ahora Haru está conmigo-

-Acaso eso importa? Nunca serás suficiente para él, siempre has sido su segunda opción – dijo con la mas clara intención de herir el orgullo de Makoto, Rin sabía lo que tenía, eso le daba seguridad, adicional a ello siempre pensó en el peliverde como una persona muy frágil. Makoto se quedó sin habla el último comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa, y si tenía razón Rin? Debería de resignarse a que la relación que tenía con Haru era fruto de la soledad del pelinegro y sobretodo de un momento de despecho. Se puso de mal humor, el pelirrojo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con tanta facilidad. Continuaron caminando en silencio manteniéndose al margen de los demás. Makoto clavó sus ojos en el pelinegro, era tan hermoso, pensó para si. Llegaron al restaurant cuando todos estaban sentados, habían elegido una amplia mesa redonda en la terraza, para mala suerte del peliverde solo quedaba un lugar a un lado de Momo y Rin se sentó teniendo a Ai del lado izquierdo y a Haru del lado derecho, sintió su sangre hervir por un momento, sabía que esa noche la pasaría terriblemente mal.

-Y como les ha ido a el par de tortolitos – preguntó Momo divertido

-Pues muy bien – contestó Rei sonriendo y viendo a los ojos a Nagisa -Lo único malo es que es terrible para dormir, he considerado dormir en una habitación aparte –

-Eh! Rei, no seas así además tu eres un obsesivo de la limpieza – dijo reprochando en tono divertido

-No le veo nada de malo que sea así – comentó Rin – Ai, deberías de aprender unas cosas de Rei, también eres muy desordenado –dijo viéndolo a los ojos,

-Rin – expresó el Ai avergonzado, aun no se acostumbraba a convivir con todos, pero poco a poco tomaba mucho cariño a los demás.

-Ah! que envidia poder dormir con la persona que amas, - dijo suspirando Momo.

-Momo, espero que algún dia experimentes eso – dijo Rei

-Y que hay de ti Mako, sigues haciéndola de niñera de Haru? Deberías salir a divertirte de vez en cuando conmigo – dijo Momo con un gesto de seducción. Makoto sonrió nervioso, no podía negar que Momotarou era demasiado atractivo, pero nunca había pasado por su cabeza que las insinuaciones de Momo iban enserio

-Podríamos salir después - dijo mientras veía a Haru, no sabía que responder ante el comentario y solo dijo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza tenía miedo de hacer sentir mal a Haru.

Haru sentía las rodillas de el pelirrojo chocar ocasionalmente con las suyas, cada vez que lo hacían se erizaba su piel, estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir el fresco aroma de su perfume y el tibio calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Rin, no podía concentrarse, no así, no teniéndolo tan cerca, había pensado por un momento cambiar de lugar en la mesa, pero no quería hacer evidente su incomodidad, quería estar a un lado de Makoto, quería sujetarle la mano hasta que se pasaran esas ganas de besar al pelirrojo. Resignado, pidió una botella de vino, para tranquilizar sus nervios. Casi nunca bebía, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba tendría que sobrevivir a la noche de alguna forma. Nagisa pidió un brindis, estaba muy feliz de estar reunido con casi todos sus amigos por primera vez en un año, Haru dio un sorbo a la copa de vino, era un vino joven, dulce con aroma fuerte pero ligero para beber, tomo media copa de golpe, sintió como el calor del vino subía a sus mejillas y poco a poco se sentía más relajado. Los chicos comían alegres disfrutando de la hermosa vista que ofrecía el restaurant, estaban a pocos metros del mar, las olas creaban una suave melodía al chocar con la arena, el aire soplaba apacible seduciendo los sentidos de los ahí presentes.

-Haru – susurró el pelirrojo.

-Dime Rin – contestó

-Nada, olvídalo – Dijo Rin bebiendo de la copa de vino, Haru pidió otras 2 botellas más de vino, pasaron un par de horas desde que habían llegado al restaurant, habían terminado de comer y solo estaban bebiendo, Nagisa tenía el rostro ruborizado, lo mismo con Momo y Ai, al parecer los más pequeños tenían menos resistencia al alcohol, Haru estaba hablando más de lo normal bebía con frecuencia de la copa, sintió como una fuerte mano acariciaba su muslo derecho, era Rin, no dijo nada, se limitó a ser consentido por las dulces caricias del pelirrojo que subían y bajan por el muslo de manera juguetona, sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo y se sentía excitado, crecía la excitación en su cuerpo, las pequeñas caricias eran semillas que crecería a manera de pasión desbordante. Pasaron algunos momentos, Haru se paró de la mesa un poco incómodo, había dejado de escuchar a los demás concentrándose exclusivamente en lo que sucedía por debajo de la mesa. Sintió como Makoto lo observaba, retiró la mano de rin y se paró de la mesa.

-Voy al sanitario –

-Yo te acompaño dijo Makoto – Antes de terminar la oración Rin ya se había puesto de pie y posaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Haru.

-Yo lo haré-

-No necesito compañía puedo caminar perfectamente - dijo avanzando, Makoto no dijo nada, bebió lo que tenía en la copa y pidió un whisky on the rocks. Nagisa estaba besándose con Rei, y Ai observaba con tristeza la escena, "solo irán al baño" pensó para si.

-No era necesario que vinieras. – Dijo molesto Haru

-Quiero decirte algo Haru-

-Que quieres – dijo herido el pelinegro

-Perdóname-

-Qué? Después de tanto, recuerdas que fue lo que me hiciste Rin, Te esperé durante horas en el aeropuerto, lo sabías no?, estaba dispuesto a irme Australia contigo y tú lo arruinaste – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Haru, no podemos continuar aquí – dijo sacando un pañuelo y dándoselo a Haru -Necesito explicarte muchas cosas, de verdad necesitamos hablar – dijo con un ligero tono de arrepentimiento. -Es cierto que estás con Makoto? –

-Eso no debería importarte, además tu estás con Ai-

-Qué carajos, como lo sabes?-

-Los vi el otro día en el muelle – Dijo recriminando el pelinegro, Rin se quedó sin habla, había planeado tantas veces el speech que utilizaría con Haru, pensó por un momento que lo tenía en sus manos, pero ahora la situación era muy diferente a como la había pensado. Tomó a Haru de la muñeca y lo metió al baño, aseguró la puerta, lo colocó violentamente contra la pared

-Detente!- expresó Haru, sintió como el par de labios lo silenciaron inmediatamente arrebatándole el aliento, sintió como la húmeda lengua de Rin se abría paso en su boca recorriendo hasta el último rincón posible, dejó de oponerse al pelirrojo cerró los ojos disfrutando el suave sabor de la saliva de rin, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello adentró sus finos dedos en la roja cabellera soltando la pequeña coleta, sintió como esas fuertes manos se colaban en su abdomen erizando la piel a su paso levantándolo por la cintura, rodeó el abdomen del pelirrojo con sus piernas sintiendo la fuerte excitación entre ambos, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, quería que el tiempo se detuviera así, justo así, Rin era como el fuego, abrasivo y destructivo pero a la vez tan cálido y fascinante como nadie. Sintió como el aire le faltaba y se separaron por un momento, clavó las pupilas azules en los ojos de rin, estaban preciosos, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que los había visto así, respiraban agitadamente contemplándose el uno al otro. Rin cargó a Haru hasta el lavabo sentándolo frente de sí, besó el terso cuello deleitándose con la suave piel, le excitaba de sobremanera la forma en la que Haru arqueaba la espalda cuando depositaba las suaves mordidas en el cuello, sentía los dedos hundirse en la cabellera, estaba extasiado, acarició con suavidad el terso abdomen subiendo con delicadeza hasta los pezones, pellizcó el derecho y un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Haru. -Riin- gimió el pelinegro, quitó la playera que cubría la piel del pelinegro, quería saborearlo totalmente, quería probar esos rosados pezones, morderlos una y otra vez para saciar ese incendio que lo consumía lentamente, volvió la mirada en los hermosos océanos de Haru, tenía la boca entre abierta, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos producto de las mordidas de Rin, observó el torso tenía diferentes marcar en el pecho y observó el reflejo en el espejo, tenía aún más en la espalda, imaginó en un instante a Makoto deleitándose con la piel del moreno, abrazó a Haru con violencia y hundió sus dientes en el hombro derecho del pelinegro, un fuerte gemido rompió el silencio, pasó su lengua por los hombros de Haru enseguida se acercó a los tan deseados pezones, dando pequeñas lamidas al inicio y continuando con lapsos de succión que no hacían otra cosa que volver loco al moreno, bajó lentamente la cabeza, dando suaves besos al abdomen, le tomó algunos segundos desabrochar el pantalón del moreno, siguió besando el abdomen descendiendo cada vez un poco más, separó su rostro y subió hacia los labios de Haru, invadiéndolo y dejándole en claro que nadie lo haría sentir de esa manera jamás, tomó la mano de Haru, la dirigió hasta su masculinidad

-Aún te quedan dudas de como me pones?– Haru sintió el enorme miembro erecto bajo su mano y sonrió sabiéndose que era el que provocaba semejante erección, acarició a lo largo por encima de la tela del jean, quería llenarse de él, vio nuevamente como la cabellera roja descendía sobre el abdomen depositando besos y mordidas a su paso, sintió como las manos de Rin bajaban el pantalón dejando expuesta su virilidad. Rin observaba fascinado, Haru estaba erecto destilando liquido pre seminal, tocó el glande con la punta de sus dedos dando un pequeño masaje en forma circular, sintió como las finas manos del pelinegro se hundían en su cabellera, siguió acariciando el pene con su dedos únicamente ocasionando que cada vez más estuviera más húmedo, comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha, mientras lamia y besaba los muslos del moreno marcando territorio dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, sentía los músculos contraerse conforme movía su mano cada vez con más velocidad, sentía las manos de Haru guiándolo hacia su masculinidad.

-Así que eso es lo que quieres Haru?- dijo separandóse de haru, colocó sus dedos húmedos en su boca, cerró los ojos mientras probaba el delicioso sabor de Haru sonriendo seductoramente, Haru se quedó sin habla, nuevamente Rin bajó su rostro en esta ocasión para depositar un beso sobre su glande , pasó la lengua sobre el glande dando pequeñas lamidas al húmedo miembro, sintió las manos de Haru jalarle el cabello, abrió la boca y se deleitó del dulce sabor, succionó el duro miembro como si su vida dependiera de ello, subiendo y bajando el rostro, el pelinegro no hacia otra cosa más que gemir por la excitación una pequeña lagrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla, no había otra forma en la que pudiera externar la magnitud del placer al que Rin lo estaba sometiendo, era un fuego que lo consumía y le quitaba la razón, lo sumergía peligrosamente en un éxtasis que solo había experimentado con él, sintió como sus abdomen se tensaba cada vez más, la voracidad de las lamidas de rin era cada vez mas abrasivas, estaba a punto de terminar, sintió como su pene se descargaba en la garganta del pelirrojo, sintió cada músculo en su cuerpo tensarse,

-Riin- Gimió Haru, pronunciando el nombre del pelirrojo en el clímax. Rin disfrutó extasiado el espeso liquido y la acelerada respiración de Haru, acompañada de su nombre no hacían otra cosa más que llenar todos sus sentidos. Lamió sus dedos a manera de lubricarlos, contempló un momento a Haru, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras mordía su labio inferior la imagen que ofrecia era más que sugerente, sentía que el pantalón le iba a estallar, estaba listo para poseer a Haru con la misma pasión que antes, se acercó a los labios del pelinegro para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia los redondos glúteos un fuerte ruido en la puerta lo hizo separarse de los labios del moreno.

-Rin están ahí? Llevan media hora en el baño, Ai está totalmente ebrio – gritó Momo desde el exterior. Un gesto de molestia se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo, al ver que Haru se ponía la playera y se subía el pantalón.

-Si aquí estamos – dijo molesto.

-No debí dejarme llevar – dijo Haru, mientras se lavaba el rostro.

-Aún no hemos terminado, iré a tu casa después de dejar a Ai, por favor no te duermas – dijo desesperado Rin

-No, Makoto se está quedando conmigo, además creo que no tenemos algo más de que hablar – dijo mientras se lavaba la cara

-Haru – dijo Rin mientras volvía a abrazar al moreno para besarlo nuevamente, bajó las manos hasta los duros muslos, lo abrazó posesivamente, enjaulándolo en sus fuertes brazos.-Te amo- susurró al oído del moreno, los ojos de Haru se inundaron, sentía que esas palabras atravesaban su temple, sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir, esas dos palabras le quitaban la razón y sus rodillas temblaban al escucharlas, cuánto tiempo había anhelado esas palabras? Cuantas veces había llorado amargamente por que pensaba que el nunca sería suficiente para el pelirrojo. Sabía que había hecho mal al ceder a los deseos carnales, una parte de él quería ignorar lo que sucedía y dejar que Rin lo tomara en ese baño salvajemente como antes, pero otra parte le guardaba rencor por el daño, el abandono, la indiferencia que Rin había ejercido sobre él en su relación.

-Ya es muy tarde Rin Matsuoka – Dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos en forma desafiante.

Haru regresó primero a la mesa, pudo apreciar la molestia en el rostro de Makoto. Ai estaba recargado en la mesa riéndose mientras platicaba con Nagisa, estaba riendo, pero en sus ojos había tanta tristeza y soledad, Haru se avergonzó, se sintió culpable, se había convertido en lo que más detestaba y ahora no sabía como aproximarse a Makoto, vio como Momo sujetaba al peliverde del brazo mirándolo con coquetería, se sintió molesto. Rin regresó minutos después a la mesa. Estaba despeinado, no se había tomado la molestia siquiera de recogerse nuevamente el cabello, Makoto sintió como su pecho se llenaba de ira y sintió por primera ganas de golpearlo. Terminó el segundo whisky de golpe. Pagaron la cuenta, Rin se fue en el mismo Taxi que Ai quien apenas y podía ponerse en pie. Apenas eran las 11 de la noche, Nagisa propuso ir a un Karaoke a lo que Rei y Momo respondieron con entusiasmo, Makoto respiró profundamente.

-Está bien, pero saben que no canto- Dijo Makoto con tranquilidad, poco a poco la furia desaparecía, colocó su brazo alrededor el cuello del pelinegro a lo que Momo hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Llegaron al Karaoke, Makoto pidió whisky, Haru un vodka con jugo, los demás pidieron cerveza y algunos bocadillos, en está ocasión Makoto se sentó justo a un lado de Haru, dio un trago a su bebida, respiró profundamente resignado, no sabía que había pasado en ese lapso que ambos había desaparecido, pero no podía seguirse torturando con esa idea, así que lo ideal era hablarlo después con Haru, tomó una aceituna de la mesa

-Abre la boca Haru – susurró al oído del pelinegro, inmediatamente los carnosos labios del pelinegro se abrieron, Makoto colocó con suavidad la aceituna entre sus labios, sonrió al ver como haru la comía con delicadeza. -Te amo- susurró nuevamente, a lo que Haru contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

Momo fue el primero en cantar, eligió una canción punk, se movía agitadamente mientras bebía de la cerveza, era todo un rockstar en escena. Todos veían como se desenvolvía con naturalidad mientras cantaba haciendo gestos divertidos.

-Momo chan eres el mejor - gritó Nagisa, Haru no había dicho nada desde qué habían salido del restaurant. Había bebido 2 vasos de vodka y se sentía reamente mareado, sintió como vibraba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Makoto también lo sintió, sacó el celular y vió el nombre de Rin en la pantalla, inmediatamente colgó la llamada y se recargó sobre el hombro de Makoto.

-Makoto, creo que fue una mala idea empezar a salir contigo- Los ojos verde olivo se tornaron tristes, sin brillo.

-No lo creo, es por que no me has dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente – sururró -Chicos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles – dijo sonriendo

-Que pasa Mako chan? – preguntó Nagisa con expectación

-Ehh no me digas que también tu te vas a casar – Dijo Rei.

-No necesariamente. – sonrió, colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del moreno -Quiero decirles que tengo una relación con Haruka, me sabe mal habérselos ocultado, pero apenas la formalizamos- Nadie dijo nada, se quedó el ambiente en total silencio, Rei y Nagisa sonreían y sentían que era lo mejor que le podía suceder a ellos dos, Momo se sentía molesto y un poco herido.

-Es verdad – Completó Haru avergonzado, acto seguido Makoto besó apasionadamente al pelinegro. Momo lucía apagado, había perdido el brillo que momentos antes había irradiado en el escenario, sentía que la última oportunidad de seducir a Makoto se había ido. Era el más incómodo en ese momento, por un instante cruzó la idea de que si Rin estaba cerca Haru dejaría el camino libre y así conquistar a Makoto. Suspiró profundamente esa, noche no dormiría nada bien.

Nota: Gracias infinitas a las personas que me dejaron Review, espero que este nuevo cap les guste, me trabé mucho en algún punto, pero aquí está el resultado, comentarios, dudas o recomendaciones, pueden decirmelas a través de un review .. Que pasen una linda noche. Besitos.


	3. Por qué el cielo y el infierno no p

Free! no me pertenece.

 **"Por que el cielo y el infierno no pueden estar juntos"**

Desde que se había graduado de la preparatoria Haruka había comenzado a salir con Rin, pese a las dificultades que implicaba tener un "novio" y el estilo de vida que ahora llevaban ambos chicos se encontraban buscando el equilibrio para sacar a flote la relación, durante los primeros meses las cosas estuvieron bien, se veían por lo menos una vez al mes, generalmente el que viajaban a Japón era Rin, Haru absorto se dejaba consumir por el fuego de rin, quien era una persona verdaderamente apasionada, posesivo, celoso, que sólo lo quería para él, naturalmente al pelinegro no le importaba que fuera así, simplemente no podría ser de otra manera, siempre el control lo tenía rin, siempre el decía cuando, como y por qué lo decidía el pelirrojo.

Todo el mundo sabía de esa relación, nunca la habían ocultado desde el momento en que comenzaron a salir Rin había presumido del pelinegro, lo exhibía por la calle sujetándolo de los hombros, cuidaba de sobremanera a Haru, por el simple hecho que "era de él". No concebía su vida sin el pelinegro y viceversa, se complementaban a la perfección y esa unión era más fuerte que nada. El era el fuego ardiente del infierno y Haru el azul intenso del cielo.

Una mañana de Junio Haruka escuchó el timbre de su departamento sonar repetidamente, estaba cansado, había estado viajando toda la semana para entrenamientos, sumándole a eso los estudios, se sentía exhausto y solo quería seguir durmiendo, caminó somnoliento hacia la puerta mientras se tallaba los ojos, ahí está el: Rin Matsuoka sonriendo cálidamente mientras sujetaba un pequeño pastel y arriba de él el numero 19.

-Felicidades Haru- dijo mientras entraba al departamento y se acerba al pelinegro con suavidad, besó su frente y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos -Te he extrañado-

-Yo también- Haru había olvidado completamente su cumpleaños, pero el hecho de sentirse entre los brazos del amor de su vida lo hacía sentir completo y feliz, cerró los ojos concentrándose el el fuerte aroma de rin, poco a poco el calor de ambos cuerpos se unificaba, creando una completa armonía entre ambos jóvenes. Rin tomó el mentón de Haru, colocó un delicado beso en los grueso labios del moreno, sintió el delgado cuerpo de Haru, metió las manos a la playera que estaba usando el moreno y acarició la espalda sintiendo los músculos del moreno, poco a poco bajó las manos hacia el trasero, hundió los dedos en los glúteos ocasionando un fuerte gemido en Haruka.

-Espera Rin, Makoto nos va a escuchar-

-Pff. Es que no aguanto, pasaron casi dos meses desde la última vez que te ví, quiero hacértelo, aquí y ahora- espetó Rin mientras lo dirigía hacia el sofá que se encontraba en la sala. Makoto escuchaba todo desde su habitación, los fuertes gemidos de Haruka hacían eco en el departamento, Makoto prefirió ponerse los audífonos y escuchar un poco de música, por menos así ignoraría un poco lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala.

Rin estaba cansado, sobre el reposaba el moreno.

-Estuviste increíble Haru.- el moreno se sonrojó completamente, esos pequeños gestos volvían loco a Rin, le encantaba saberse el primero y único que había disfrutado del cuerpo del moreno, le encanta saberse dueño de sus orgasmos , no concebía la vida sin él, los meses que pasaba lejos de él lo atormentaban, le mataba saber que una enorme distancia lo separaba de él.

-Rin, Gracias por venir, de verdad sentía que no podría aguantar siquiera un día más sin ti. –

Rin no dijo nada, se acercó a los labios del moreno y los reclamó con violencia, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, se abrazaron en silencio durante varios minutos, sintiendo sus latidos y el calor de ambos.

-Haru, tengo hambre, deberías de hacerme el desayuno - dijo en tono caprichoso.

-Es mi cumpleaños y me pides cocinar?- contestó molesto Haru. Se levantó con enfado fingido y se colocó la ropa que momentos antes había arrancando el pelirrojo. Se lavó el rostro y los dientes. Regresó a la sala, Rin estaba profundamente desnudo "ese idiota" pensó Haru mientras le cubria el cuerpo desnudo con una frazada. Se puso un pequeño delantal. Preparó café y omelettes. Makoto salió de su habitación al escuchar ruido en la cocina hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver a Rin dormido en su sofá, vio el pequeño pastel sobre la mesa, sonrió al ver a Haruka con el delantal puesto.

-Buenos días Haru – dijo acercándose al moreno, extendió los brazos para abrazar a Haruka, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Buenos días Makoto - Dijo sonriendo Rin, Makoto devolvió una sonrisa desafiante. Sirvió 3 tazas de café y las colocó sobre la mesa. Haruka servía los 3 platos sin darle importancia a la escena.

-Hola Rin, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- contestó Tachibana ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, Rin sabía de las intenciones de Makoto hacia Haru, siempre había sido una persona transparente que los demás podían leer sin ningún esfuerzo, bajo el argumento de "amigo de la infancia" Makoto había permanecido a lado de Haru y eso le molestaba, le molestaba que el pasara más tiempo con Nanase, le molestaba que Makoto fuera quien lo viera a primera hora de la mañana y lo que definitivamente sacaba de sus casillas al Pelirrojo era saber que Haru cocinara para él, fuera de eso no había algo que le desagradara de Makoto, era apuesto, buena persona, buen hijo, buen amigo, un joven caballeroso y atento. Le enfermaba no encontrarle ningún defecto. Definitivamente no bajaría la guardia con él, a quien consideraba su única competencia.

-Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? -

-Mejor de lo que pensaba – dijo Makoto quien estudiaba pedagogía

\- Deberíamos de ir a nadar, está perfecto el clima para ir a nadar. – Haru lo observó interesado.

\- Si – contestó Haru inmediatamente

-Haruka Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo Makoto extendiendo su brazo para darle un pequeño regalo.

-Gracias Makoto, no te hubieras molestado –

Desayunaron mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, Makoto se ofreció a lavar los trastes, la pareja ingresó a la habitación de Haru, Rin se desplomó sobre el suave colchón.

-Ahh fue un viaje largo – dijo mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada.

-No es necesario que vengas tan seguido - dijo Haru mientras se recostaba a un lado del pelirrojo

-Sabes, me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, quisiera poder despertar a tu lado todos los días – dijo molesto Rin.

-Lo sé y también me gustaría, pero es prácticamente imposible, ya tomaste tu decisión y está bien así -

-Haru…-

-Qué?-

-Te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo a Australia?- Preguntó sin mientras lo sujetaba de la barbilla, el moreno se estremeció, nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, nunca había pasado por su cabeza siquiera que Rin lo amara de tal forma, contestó con un beso demandante.

-Si me gustaría- contestó con rostro totalmente enrojecido. Sintió como Rin se colocaba sobre él, le quitaba nuevamente la pijama, le hizo el amor desesperadamente, no había otra forma de trasmitirle ese sentimiento que desbordaba en su cuerpo, se sentían uno mismo, sentía que podía tocar su alma cuando hacían el amor, sentía que esos gestos que hacía Haru eran la puerta del mismo cielo. No dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Quedaron cansados… el sol iluminaba perfectamente la habitación del moreno… Aún retumbaba en su cabeza la pregunta hecha por Rin. Llevaban pocos meses saliendo, había escuchado ciertos rumores en competencias de natación, se referían a Rin como "Tiburón" un pelirrojo casanova que no dudaba en acostarse con las chicas que le ofrecían la ofrecían la oportunidad, siempre había hecho caso omiso a esos rumores. Se concentraba en creer todo lo que decía el pelirrojo y sentía que ahora todo tomaba su lugar, tal vez si se mudara con el tendría un mejor desempeño, pero que tan conveniente sería compartir casa y su vida con alguien tan competitivo como Rin, quien nunca cedia cuando discutían por teléfono.. muchas interrogantes se formaban en la mente del pelinegro, sería capaz de cruzar el mar por él?.

Ambos chicos se ducharon juntos, entre caricias y declaraciones de amor unían sus labios, todo parecía tan perfecto que no quería que finalizara ese fin de semana jamás se había sentido tan completo y dichoso. Tenían en mente lo que harían, irían a ver una película, comer helado tal vez para terminar con una cena romántica… Rin caminaba posando un brazo sobre los hombros de Haru, lo sujetaba posesivamente, quería que lo demás vieran que era suyo, lo presumía como si de un trofeo se tratara, en el fondo Rin sabía que Haru era el mayor logro de su vida, fueron de presa de miradas juiciosas mientras ingresaban al cine , Rin respondía a ellas besando lascivamente a su pareja. Haru bajaba la mirada avergonzado

-Eres un desvergonzado – dijo en un tono bajo el moreno

-Que?, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lindo –

\- No es eso, deberías de limitar las muestras de afecto cuando estemos en privado, no me gusta que la gente nos vea así. - dijo molesto Haru, Rin solo hizo un gesto de enfado. Entraron a la sala, verían una película de acción, estaban los anuncios publicitarios, el celular de Rin sonó, atendió la llamada inmediatamente…

-Disculpa Haru, tardaré un momento – en pasos apresurados el pelirrojo salió de la sala del cine, haru dejó lo que habían comprado sobre las butacas y siguió al pelirrojo hacia el baño, se quedó escuchando sin ser notado desde el marco de la puerta.

-"Te he dicho que no me marques cuando esté en Japón,"- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono molesto, -"Sabias que estoy con alguien, te lo dejé en claro, así que si tu quisiste acostarte conmigo sabiendo eso no es mi problema "– continuó en un tono exasperado, Haru sentía que algo en él se quebraba, su corazón tal vez?, no era eso, era la confianza ciega que le tenía al pelirrojo, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Rin seguía continuó hablando con "esa persona" Haru ignoró todo a su alrededor, regresó de manera autómata a la sala del cine, se limpió las lagrimas y respiró profundamente, minutos después llegó Rin con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Disculpa la demora, estaba hablando con mi entrenador –

-No te preocupes – Haru le ofreció una sonrisa, un gesto vacío sin ningún sentimiento detrás de él, los hermosos ojos azules no emitían ninguna emoción, solo se pregunta ¿Quién era? ¿Desde cuando? No podía evitar pensar que lo suyo con Rin había sido un juego por parte del pelirrojo, pero de ser así, por que Rin gastaría su tiempo y dinero viajando a Japón para verlo, por que le hacía largas llamadas donde le decía que lo quería y que nada lo haría mas feliz que tenerlo entre sus brazos, sabía que Rin se esforzaba, pero por qué buscaba a otras personas para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, se odió por un momento, odió la distancia, odió al mar que los separaba, lo torturó la idea de otras personas tocando el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sintió nauseas, sentía que no era lo suficientemente, una oleada de inseguridad invadía su pecho, ¿Acaso él era lo suficientemente bueno para Rin Matsuoka? veía la pantalla del cine, pero en realidad solo pensaba, creaba teorías y sacaba conclusiones, quería pensar que todo lo que rin le había dicho, era cierto, "Solo era su entrenador". Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en su rostro.

Salieron del cine, casi no habían hablado en ese lapso, Haru parecía perturbado, pero Rin lucia tan natural y fresco como siempre, "¿Cuántas veces más lo habrás hecho?" pensó Haru.

-Haru – la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-disculpa, estaba pensando en unas cosas, sabes la semana fue muy dura.- dijo justificando su nivel de distracción.

-No te preocupes Haru, si estamos juntos no pasará nada .no? – la sonrisa de Rin era hermosa, por un momento esa brillante y autentica sonrisa hizo que Haru aparatara sus dudas, tomó de la mano al pelirrojo. Caminaron hacia un restaurant, eligieron la mesa más alejada, esa noche Rin le llenó los oídos con las más dulces palabras. Pasaron la noche en un "Love hotel"

Haru acompañó al aeropuerto a Rin, tendría que salir a medio día de Tokio para llegar a tiempo a Sídney, nuevamente el pelinegro lo vió partir "¿cuánto tiempo pasará para que regrese?" pensó.

Desde que Rin se marchó, Haru había entrado en una profunda depresión, parecía absorto pensando en sabrá dios cuantas cosas, Makoto como siempre estaba ahí para confortarlo, había pasado una semana y no había recibido siquiera un mensaje del pelirrojo y el no sería el que iniciaría la comunicación. En un mes se llevaría a cabo una competencia importante en Japón, poco a poco el nombre de Haruka Nanase hacía eco en el ámbito deportivo, su talento no pasaba desapercibido antes los ojos de nadie y en más de una ocasión había recibido ofertas importantes para su patrocinio. El día de la competencia, había llegado, se preparaba en los lockers del complejo deportivo, otros atletas hacían estiramientos y se ponían sus trajes de baño, una platica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Escuchaste lo del "tiburón"- Dijo un joven mayor que Haru

-Si, es un osado, vamos que subir fotos con strippers usando el uniforme es algo audaz –

-Al parecer su acción le costará la clasificación de los eventos de verano - se escuchó una tercera voz

Haru bufaba molesto, "Rin era un imbécil" se repetía a si mismo, más determinado que nunca salió a alberca, naturalmente el chico delfín había ganado la competencia, después de las felicitaciones y un par de entrevistas, regresó al hotel, vió la foto que tenía como fondo, un profundo sentimiento de melancolía se apoderaba de él. Marcó a Rin.

-Rin- dijo suspirando el pelinegro

-Haru, estás bien?, estaba por llamarte, perdí mi celular en el vuelo a Sídney y había estado en una concentración que duró un mes por lo que no pude llamarte antes, Te he extrañado-

-Rin, qué traes puesto?- Preguntó Haru mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su entrepierna.

-El uniforme deportivo de la universidad.- contestó Rin, escuchó en el auricular la respiración entrecortada de Haru, se excitó inmediatamente. -Haru te estás masturbando?- preguntó

-Has pensado en mi? – preguntó el moreno sin dejarse de tocar.

-Demasiado, extraño tu cuerpo, tu olor, el gesto que haces cuando estás llegando al orgasmo- contestó Rin en un tono por demás seductor.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí en este momento - dijo de manera entrecortada el moreno

-Quisiera ser yo quien te toca Haru - susurró nuevamente, un fuerte gemido se escuchó, al parecer Haru había terminado.

-Perdona, te llamaré luego- Dijo Haruka avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, colgó la llamada. Inmediatamente entró una llamada de Rin

-Quien te crees para hablarme, calentarme y luego colgar – gritó Rin

-Y tú quién te crees para desaparecer un mes, ni un correo, ni un mensaje en mis redes sociales – gritó Haru molesto

-Ya te expliqué que sucedió Nanase – contestó Rin

-Me estoy volviendo loco sin ti Rin – su mano sujetaba fuerte el celular.

\- Aceptarás mi propuesta? – preguntó más tranquilo -Sabes que no habrá problema con respecto a tus estudios, la universidad te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, el idioma aquí lo puedes aprender. -

-Está bien , Pero déjame probar en las vacaciones de invierno, aún no estoy muy seguro, será un cambio cultural muy drástico. –

-Haru, creo que no podré verte hasta entonces, los entrenamientos cada vez son mas duros, y cada vez hay mas competencias, te esperaré hasta diciembre –

-Está bien, no te preocupe, también he tenido mucho trabajo, supongo que puedo aguantar hasta diciembre- dijo relajado, en un tono suave parecido a la resignación

-Lo siento Haru. –

Pasaron dos meses más, eran mediados de octubre, poco a poco la temperatura baja más y su aliento se transformaba en un halo blanco cuando hablaba y exhalaba, ya usaba más ropa para cubrirse del frío y los entrenamientos se hacían bajo calefacción, estaba bien, al menos eso quería sentir, se engañaba pensándolo, solo de esa forma podía avanzar en su relación con Rin. Hacía días que pese a vivir en el mismo departamento que Makoto que no cruzaban palabra, más bien no se topaban, el moreno pasaba la mayor parte fuera, entre entrenamientos y clases. Su día se iba como agua, al menos así no se sometería al escrutinio de los ojos verdes, sabía que si Makoto lo veía lo suficiente lo leería tal cual libro abierto, siempre había sido así, tenía miedo de exponerse a que leyeran sus emociones, sentía mucha desesperación, le mataba imaginar a Rin disfrutando con alguien más, sentía que poco a poco los separaba algo más que el mar, si tan solo se acortara la distancia… Todo estaría bien, no? … si el estuviera ahí para él, Rin no tendría la necesidad de estar con alguien más, la ansiedad lo consumía con lentitud, habían estado hablando por teléfono de manera regular, tendiendo video llamadas, pero eso no era suficiente para captar la atención de su pareja, qué necesitaría él, Haruka Nanase para sentir que era lo suficientemente bueno para el pelirrojo de dientes afilados? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, habían transcurrido mas de tres meses con esa inseguridad creciendo en su pecho.

Makoto regresaba de la facultad, estaba cansado, usaba las gafas de montura roja, le daban un toque de madures e intelectualidad a sus tiernas facciones. Atravesaba el parque, los faroles intermitentes le daban un aspecto tétrico "Makoto ya tienes 19 años, no puedes seguir teniendo miedo" se armó de valor para atravesar el parque, a lo lejos observó una figura, conforme iba acercándose pudo apreciar los rasgos familiares, era Haruka, estaba sentado, viendo hacia la nada, las luces de la ciudad difuminaban el paisaje, parecían velas incandescentes, parecían pequeñas velas en un enorme océano, pudo ver el rostro de Haruka, no lo saludó, solo se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, como si esperara a que el silencio se rompiera, sentía el frio aire golpear su rostro,

-Rin me engaña – susurró Haru. Makoto no dijo nada, sujetó la mano de su amigo quien ahora estaba recargado en su hombro, sintió como el moreno se contraía en un llanto silencioso, escuchó los sollozos a un lado suyo, lo miró de reojo el gesto de dolor que se formaba en la cara de Haru lo mataba. Acarició el cabello oscuro.

-Haru, recuerdas cuando íbamos en sexto grado… tuve un ataque de pánico en la piscina, cuando te conté que le tenía miedo al agua, lo comprendiste y me ayudaste a enfrentarlo, estuviste a mi lado para nadar conmigo – el llanto de Haru no cesaba -Solo quiero que sepas que aquí estoy contigo- la última frase hiso eco en la mente de Haru, se limpió los ojos empañados y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa al peliverde.

-Iré a donde está él - las palabras inundaron el silencio. Makoto arqueó una ceja. -Me refiero a que me iré a Australia, tengo que luchar por él. - Makoto permaneció en silenció, sintió como si una lanza atravesara su torso, no emitió sonido alguno y trató que su rostro no expresara ninguna emoción.

-Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres Haru- dijo tratando de alentar al moreno. Un gesto de determinación se gestó en el rostro de Haruka. Se le veía más convencido que nunca. Por un momento deseó que esa determinación y fuerza fuera por él. Haruka había decidido darlo todo por Rin.

-Disculpa, necesito hacer una llamada – dijo a Makoto, dejándolo solo en el parque, los faroles seguían intermitentes, el miedo poco a poco regresaba al peliverde.

"Son las 10, supongo que allá serán las 12, espero esté despierto" pensaba Haruka mientras marcaba al pelirrojo. Después de 3 tonos contestó el pelirrojo.

-Rin-

-Qué pasa cielo? – Contestó Rin. Haru se sonrojó.

-Queria saber como estabas-

-Cansado, estoy llegando apenas al departamento-

-Rin, iré el primer fin de semana de diciembre a Sydney - un incomodo silencio se creó entre ambos jóvenes. Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Haru.

-Está bien, me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, prometo cuidar de ti en todo momento.- musitó. Haru sintió que sus energías se renovaban, confiaba ciegamente que todo estaría bien. Las semanas avanzaban con un ritmo vertiginoso, había tenido una competencia a nivel universitaria, se topó a Souske quien competiría en una categoría diferente, quedaron de cenar en los próximos días, le daba gusto a Haru ver a Souske totalmente recuperado y haciendo lo que más le gustaba, sintió envidia de el brillo de sus ojos, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gou y al parecer iba muy enserio con ella, eso lo hacía feliz.

Durante la competencia conoció a integrantes del equipo Australiano, un chico originario de Melbourne, se llamaba Mark, le platicó acerca del equipo universitario.

-Conoces a Rin Matsuoka.-

-Si - fue lo único que contestó Haru.

-Es un japonés muy popular, es muy talentoso, en tan poco tiempo su nombre resuena en Australia, lo conocí personalmente hace unos meses, da una impresión fuerte, casi intimidante, su nado es agresivo, como si fuera atacar- Haru escucha fascinado las palabras de Mark, el lo sabía, sabía como era el estilo de Rin pero escucharlo de una tercer persona lo hacia fascinante, -el único detalle es que es muy mujeriego, siempre está al acecho, esperando el momento para atacar, otra veces ellas llegan hacia él, es como si tuviera un campo de atracción alrededor de él y lo único que puede hacer uno es acercarse a él, entregare al "tiburón" de manera voluntaria- los ojos de Mark brillaban cuando hablaba de las hazañas de Rin como si fuera objeto de su admiración, Haru por su parte, comenzaba a irritarse, se acercaba la premiación, se despidió de Mark. Una medalla dorada más colgaba de su cuello.

Faltaban cinco días para su vuelo a Sindney y hacia una semana que no tenía comunicación con el pelirrojo Matsuoka, veía contantemente su celular, había comprado el boleto desde hace 3 semanas de manera interna llevaba un conteo con los días restantes, se sentía tan mal después de la última competencia, las palabras de Mark se habían quedado grabadas, había preferido no cuestionar a su pareja, seguía soportando todas sus estupideces por amor, sentía que cada vez quedaba menos paciencia y orgullo en él. Hasta dónde lo orillaría el pelirrojo? Hasta donde se tendría que arrastrar para que le diera su lugar? Los ojos de Haru dejaron de tener brillo, había noches en las que Makoto era despertado por los sollozos del moreno, cosa que lo llenaban de frustración, le dolía ser testigo de la destrucción de Haru, se limitaba a confortarlo con sus brazos, "Siempre estaré para ti Haru" le decía en repetidas ocasiones como sin con ello Haru abriera los ojos y reconociera la maravillosa persona frente de él, el estrés, la ansiedad, la incertidumbre aumentaba conforme se acercaba la fecha de su vuelo, mañana vería al pelirrojo y ansiaba que ese sentimiento de incertidumbre desapareciera.

Preparó una maleta con lo necesario, pasaporte, hizo el cambio de moneda correspondiente en el aeropuerto, trató de calmarse mientras esperaba la documentación, Rin seguía sin responder, serían casi 10 hrs de vuelo largas, esperaba que Rin leyera los casi 100 mensajes y escuchara los más de 30 mensajes de voz que le había dejado, ya había abordado, poco a poco la vista de la Isla desaparecía ante sus ojos, estaba cruzando el enorme mar que lo separaba de Rin Matsuoka.

Llegó a Sídney por la tarde, el cielo matizaba en cálidos colores, lo supo al arribar, al encender su celular vio muchos mensajes de Makoto pidiendo que se comunicara con él en cuanto llegara, prefirió hacerle una llamada.

-Hola - dijo el moreno

-Haru, cómo estuvo el vuelo – preguntó la cálida voz del otro lado.

-Estuvo bien, ya llegué, hora pasaré a la sala de espera a esperar a Rin - su tono de voz denotaba seguridad.

-Todo estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte - dijo Makoto, en un tono suave como si esas palabras no fueran para Haru, como si fuera un mantra que se repetía para si mismo y es que desde que Haru salió un dolor en la boca del estómago se había hecho presente en su cuerpo.

-Gracias Makoto, te marco nuevamente cuando esté con Rin-

-Cuídate mucho Haru - dijo para despedirse el peli verde, Haru colgó la llamada, aún tenía esa sensación que lo embargaba.

Haru esperó, sentí amucha inquietud sus ojos se deslizaban a lo largo de la sala en búsqueda de alguien, transcurría el tiempo lentamente, cada minuto que transcurría era como si una fina aguja penetrara su piel, desesperación, era lo que sentía, así gradualmente los minutos se hicieron horas, una.. dos.. tres su celular estaba próximo a apagarse, como su voluntad, como sus metas, todos sus deseos se iban con lentitud, cerca de la media noche decidió salir del aeropuerto, buscó una habitación barata ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel Rin? Se repetía en su interior, ¿Por qué haces esto? El vasto océano no le podía dar respuestas mucho menos las podía encontrar, bebió vodka hasta donde se cuerpo se lo permitió, de repente el amanecer le recordó a Rin, le recordó por qué estaba en ese país, en esa enorme isla, se sintió miserable, sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, naúseas, comenzó a dar ahorcadas, apenas y se podía parar estaba totalmente ebrio, como pudo llegó al baño, vomitó hasta que el sabor amargo invadía su boca, ¿Así sabía el amor de Rin? Era acaso su destino a probar las hieles del pelirrojo, lo despreció infinitamente, le faltaban palabras en su vocabulario para maldecirlo, por mucho fuera el amor que le tenía, por muy intenso fueran los sentimientos hacia esa persona, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, había llegado ahora a un punto donde lo único que tenía que hacer era subir ascender de ese terrible infierno donde se encontraba sumergido, se quitó el collar que el pelirrojo le había dado de cumpleaños, guardó el pequeño dije en forma de tiburón que pendía de su cuello. Su persona, orgullo y temple habían sido mancillados por Rin Matsuoka.

NOTA: Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, sinceramente Matsuoka me encanta, aunque se pase de lanza con Haru. en fin, agradezco sus reviews, espero actualizar pronto este fanfic, ya que es al que mayor prioridad le estoy dando, Les mando muchos abrazos y besos.


	4. Incendios que no se apagan

Free! no me pertenece!

 **Capitulo 4: "Incendios que no se apagan"**

Después de la situación que se había presentado en el restaurant no se volvió a hablar del tema, Makoto por su parte tenía conocimiento que lo que Haru sentía por el pelirrojo no se iba a desechar de un día para otro y por esa misma razón tendría que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para "Hacerlo olvidar", la noche del restaurant Makoto y Haru terminaron totalmente ebrios, Makoto no dejaba de decirle a Haru lo mucho que lo amaba mientras mordía sus labios y cuello, Haru por su parte se dejaba consentir por las caricias y besos del hermoso Makoto.

-Buenos días Haruuuu- saludaba Nagisa mientras se aventaba sobre él.

-Déjame dormir -

-El día está demasiado hermoso como para que lo pases aquí encerrado – dijo Rei mientras observaba desde el marco de la puerta, La ira de Haru incrementó cuando vio que faltaba más de media hora para las siete de la mañana.

-Les traje leche y unas galletas - dijo Makoto

-Y bien, busca tu traje de baño Haru, iremos a la playa! – dijo sonriente el rubio, Haru hundió su rostro como negativa.

-Haru, no crees que estaría bien pasar un tiempo como antes? – Makoto acariciaba la cabellera azabache con ternura.

-Está bien, iré - dijo el moreno resignado. Todos sonreían divertidos, Nagisa y Rei prepararon la comida para el picnic mientras Makoto metía en la mochila el bloqueador y algunas toallas, sinceramente había extrañado el peculiar olor del mar, ese pequeño puerto pesquero de Iwatobi le traía buenos recuerdos, ahora podía hacer frente al mar, jamás volvería a tener miedo. Haru se lavaba el rostro y los dientes, Makoto lo abrazó por detrás, contempló el bello reflejo, él era mucho más alto que Haru y la diferencia de cuerpos era significativa, Makoto siempre había tenido la espalda más ancha que Haru y era más alto, admiró el reflejo mientras lo abrazaba, un ligero rubor se formaba en el rostro del moreno, bajó la miraba avergonzado,

-Eso no hace otra más que enamorarme aún más - dijo Makoto al oído del moreno.

-Eres un idiota - contestó Haru

-Soy TU idiota – Haru esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la frase mientras los brazos de Mako lo apretaban aún más.

Rei tomó prestado el coche de su padre, irían a una zona de la playa que poca gente frecuentaba, en la carretera, Rin, Momo y Ai los esperaban para guiarlos en el camino, rin usaba unos desgastados jeans y una playera sin mangas. Haru lo vió directamente a los ojos, Momo lucía un poco molesto y Ai se aproximó aún más al pelirrojo.

-Hola, Rin, Momo, AI.- dijo Makoto con una hermosa sonrisa. Momo se sonrojó. Ai le regresó una cálida sonrisa mientras que Rin lo miraba de manera desafiante.

-El día es hermoso Makoto – Dijo Ai con timidez.

-sí es buena oportunidad para ir a la playa. – Ai Sonrió, Momo sentía que se derretía cada vez que Makoto hacia esos gestos, lo admiró haciéndose el desinteresado, llevaba una bermuda beige y una playera de algodón y unos tenis azules ¿Cómo era posible que cualquier cosa le luciera tan bien a Makoto? Contemplo su cuello, su cabello, su rostro, sus labios, todo armonizaba perfectamente "es un súper hombre" pensó Momo, Haru se acercó a Makoto. Momo retiró los ojos con molestia.

-Makoto, preparé unos bocadillos, compré sandías y bebidas - el cabello de ai brillaba intensamente, su apariencia frágil lo hacia muy llamativo.

-Gracias Ai, y bueno a quien esperamos ? – preguntó curioso Makoto fijando su mirada en el lunar debajo de su ojo, si Ai no lograba que Rin mantuviera su distancia con Haru, no sabía que lo haría, Aï estaba encantador.

-A Gou y Souske – contestó Ai, Rei estaba aparatado hablando por celular. Ai lo miraba ansioso a lo lejos.

-De seguro es "Su entrenador" – dijo Haru con saña, Ai parecía no entender y Makoto captó inmediatamente la indirecta, sujetó el hombro de Haru, sintió inmediatamente que se comentario de su parte estaba fuera de lugar. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Minutos después llegó un tercer coche, era Souske y Gou. Makoto abrazó a Souske y lo felicitó por el compromiso con Gou, emprendieron el camino hacia el mar. Les costó media hora llegar al "lugar secreto" que les mostraría Momo. Llegaron a una pequeña bahía, el agua era azul y las olas eran mínimas, el clima era maravilloso, se bajaron de los coches, bajaron las neveras y algunas sombrillas.

-Ahhh que lindo lugar - dijo Nagisa mientras abrazaba a Momo.

-Momo, gracias por traernos aquí- era la voz de Gou quien tomaba de la mano de Souske.

-Solía venir aquí con mi hermano, el mar es muy tranquilo en esta zona así que pasábamos horas entrenando durante el verano -

\- Nagisa, qué es eso que traes en tu mano,- preguntó Gou mientras miraba la mano izquierda del rubio, -

-Ahhh.. esto.. –

-Es un anillo de compromiso, hace dos días le pedí matrimonio********** – dijo Rei mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Ehhh!- se esuchó la voz sorprendida de todos mientras miraban a la "parejita"

-Por qué no nos dijiste nada – reprochó Makoto

-Los quiero mucho a todos, pero esto es algo que definitivamente teníamos que hacer por nuestra cuenta, de igual forma son los primero en enterarse -

-Muchas felicidades Nagisacchi, se merecen el uno a el otro - dijo Momo en su modalidad seria.

Haru parecía inquieto, aún tenía puesta la ropa, el calor matutino para ser menos de las 10 de la mañana era sofocante, se desprendió de su ropa ante la mirada atónita de Mako Y Rin, se quedó en un pequeño traje de baño, un gesto de molestia se hizo en el rostro de Rin cuando vio "nuevas marcas" en los hombros del pelinegro. Makoto lo observaba fascinado. Se metió sin dudarlo al agua, se encontraba cálida, ingreso con calma al mar abriéndose paso en el agua. La mirada predadora de Rin lo seguía debajo de esas gafas oscuras, sentado en la arena con Ai recostado en su abdomen, lo estaba besando pero sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en la figura que se deslizaba en el mar. Ai lo sintió, colocó ambas manos en el rostro del pelirrojo "solo mírame a mi" pensaba. "Buen trabajo Ai" pensaba Makoto al ver el movimiento hábil que había hecho. Makoto estaba sentado a un lado de momo, con las piernas metidas en el agua, el agua hacía cosquillas en sus pies,

-Makoto, no te cansa estar inquieto? – dijo el de la melena naranja clavando sus ojos en el mar. – Tus ojos siempre están como buscando a alguien, buscan aprobación y permiso para actuar –

-No sé de que me hablas – sonrió.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, deberías de darte cuenta de lo que vales realmente – Momo se paró, se quitó la ropa, quedando en un pequeño traje de baño, por un momento Makoto se olvidó de seguir con los ojos al moreno, se concentró en las perfectamente bronceadas piernas de Momo, su cabello parecía arder a contra luz, se avergonzó por un momento de la mirada dedicada al menor. La figura de haru se hacía diminuta en el mar, Makoto siguió a Momo, con un nado tranquilo llegó hasta Haru donde el azul del agua se hacia oscura. Enredó sus piernas y lo besó en medio del mar. Momo bufaba.

Nuestro querido Haruka Nanase se había comportado a la altura, no había dedicado miradas a el pelirrojo Matsuoka, ni había estado observándole con el rabillo del ojo, al contrario, se había mantenido al margen de sus movimientos y acciones, en medida de lo posible evitaba entablar conversaciones con Matsuoka, o cuando el pelirrojo lo acosaba con alguna pregunta solo contestaba con monosílabos, al perecer Rin, se encontraba de mal humor, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa y al parecer nadar, al menos hoy no estaba dentro de sus planes, Aiichirou era una lapa que no se desprendía de él, algo lo inquietaba y era sentir el rechazo directo de Nanase, sabía que había sido un perfecto patán con el moreno, sin embargo Nanase no tenía la mínima intención, por lo menos de hacerle caso y hablar civilizadamente, aún tenía grabados los últimos besos que le había dado el moreno, aún sentía su suave piel y en mas de una ocasión se había dado duchas frías para poder hacer frente al fuerte bochorno que lo embargaba cuando pensaba en la sensual imagen de Haruka en el baño del restaurant. "Tal vez solo extrañas el sexo con Nanase" le había dicho Yamazaki, sin embargo ya había descartado hace mucho tiempo esa opción. "Qué mierdas haces con Ai?" también había sido una interesante pregunta formulada por el mejor amigo de su infancia, a lo que nuestro bello pelirrojo contestó con una sonrisa retorcida y un gesto lastimero, sabía que Aiichirou era una persona totalmente diferente a Nanase, expresivo, atento y hasta tierno, siempre había sido honesto con él respecto a sus sentimientos, sabía que era una persona que había causado mucho dolor en la vida de Haruka, se había aguantado sus sentimientos reprimiéndolos y evitando tomar el primer vuelo a Tokio, hasta una ocasión en la que Yamasaki le comentó vía telefónica que había visto a Nanase "Muy cercano de Tachibana", Tan pronto me superaste? Y es que no estaba dispuesto a que la persona que el consideraba "el amor de su vida" pasara a los brazos de Tachibana, no Nanase, cualquiera menos él, le aterraba salir de la vida de Haru, le aterraba que después de tanto tiempo, esfuerzo por irrumpir en el templo sagrado que era la vida de Haruka lo evitara de buenas a primeras, le dolia el rechazo y hasta podrías decirse aversión que el pelinegro tenía en su mirada cada vez que trataba de hacer contacto visual con el. "Por que le fuiste infiel?" nuevamente Yamazaki , en realidad nunca lo había pensado con detenimiento, la adrenalina de lo prohibido, el probar cosas nuevas, curiosidad o el simple hecho de saciar sus ganas sin masturbarse, a decir verdad el tiempo que transcurría entre sus visitas a Tokio era de lo más doloroso sin la presencia de la persona que amaba, Amaba con locura a Haruka Nanase sin embargo las cosas habían llegado a parecer un drama de telenovela mexicana

Respiró profundamente, Ai dormía sobre su pecho, Nanase se encontraba flotando a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca para que lo apreciara con perfección, el calor era sofocante, su piel perlada por la transpiración daba una sensación pegajosa al pelirrojo, sintió una necesidad de adentrarse en las aguas Japonesas que años antes había dejado atrás, quedándose en un traje de baño cortó, se adentró al agua, acudiendo como todos los sabemos en dirección a Haruka Nanase.

-Te vez muy feliz -

-Tu también – contestó parco el pelinegro

-Vamos a desayunar Mañana –

-Para qué –

-Necesitamos hablar – Haruka ignoró el comentario olímpicamente -Haru por favor –

-Ya sabes la respuesta-

-Por favor - dijo sin detenerse, nadaba alrededor de él, en movimientos circulares, con los ojos más afilados que los dientes, tratando de no mirar directamente al moreno para evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, se contenía, lo trataba, pero hay incendios que ni el mejor equipo de bomberos puede apagar, incendios que se apagan con agua de lluvia, incendios que solo pueden apagarse de manera natural, ese era su caso el fuego que recorría su cuerpo solo podía ser sosegado por el moreno, no se cansaría hasta tener una oportunidad, si movía sus cartas adecuadamente, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer cambiar de parecer al moreno que tenía frente así, respiró profundamente.

-No te obligaré a nada que no quieras, pero mañana estaré a las 9 am en la cafetería que se encuentra cerca del club de Goro.- sí, Matsuoka estaba desesperado, no podía llegar a irrumpir en el hogar de Nanase, no lo acosaría persistentemente, por salud mental de todos los involucrados trataría de hacer las cosas "por debajo del agua", aún quedaban un par de semanas para la boda de su hermana por lo que después del evento tan esperado regresaría a Sídney, el nombre de Aiichirou Nitori no pasaba siquiera por su cabeza, seguía nadando alejándose cada vez mas de Haru, se sintió cansado, flotó con el rostro hacia el cielo durante un momento.

/*/-*

Mako descansaba en la arena, pensó en ponerse una playera, la que traía estaba arruinada, Nagisa había dejado caer un refresco sobre ella, tendría que ir al coche de Rei a buscar la de repuesto Momotarou lo siguió.

-Makoto -

-Si? – contestó mientras se ponía la camiseta limpia.

-Lamento lo que dije hace un momento, creo que no fue correcto, de verdad lo siento –

-No pasada nada – Mako le regaló una sonrisa de esas que sólo podían formar su bellos labios, cuando se dio cuenta, el chico de cabellos naranja se aferraba a su pecho mientras decía cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, momo tenia el rostro hundido en pecho de Makoto, el más alto acarició las hebras naranjas con un gesto de protección

-Lamento no poder corresponderte Momo. –

-Yo no puedo forzarte a que me ames, pero tampoco tú puedes forzar que Haru te ame a tí- lo dicho tomó por sorpresa a Makoto, justo en el ego, justo en la seguridad que le daba ser amigo de toda la vida de Haruka, bajó los brazos nerviosos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, en el fondo sabía que Momo tenía razón. No dijo nada, se regresó hacia donde estaban los demás. El semblante triste de Momo lo seguía como cachorro hambriento.

Hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano por tranquilizarse, todos ese rompecabezas humano que no terminaba de calzar los volvía locos, había piezas innecesarias, había frustración en el aire, y mentiras en su mirada, comieron un poco, se cambiaron y regresaron a Iwatobi con más que cansancio, los únicos felices al parecer en el carro eran Rei y Nagisa, Makoto y Haru apenas y habían pronunciado palabras desde que se subieron al coche. Los 30 minutos más largos de su vida.

Llegaron cuando casi se hacía de noche, las estrellas se mostraban tímidas en el cielo, el sol se desistía a ocultarse. Se despidieron de la pareja de novios que los habían llevado lo más cerca posible del hogar de Nanase, "mañana 9 am." Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno, se metió a la tina a retirarse la sal del cuerpo, metió el rostro hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por oxigeno, había una fisura en su hermético corazón y Rin nuevamente se colaba en silencio a través de ella, se sujetó el pecho con una mano, salió de la tina pasadas casi 3 horas. Makoto dormía profundamente en la cama. Estaba agotado, pero cómo hasta hace 2 semanas juraba que odiaba a Matsuoka, recordó la vez que se toparon en una competencia, el pelirrojo le suplicó, Haruka gritó y estampó su puño con fuerza en el pómulo del pelirrojo, lo odiaba en aquel entonces. ¿Qué haría las cosas diferentes en esta ocasión? Se puso su pijama, trató de no pensar, no pensar en Makoto, no pensar en Rei, no pensar en la sofocante ansiedad que sentía en su pecho. Dio vueltas a lo largo de la cama, parecía no encontrar confort en esa cama, se bajó al suelo, su alarma sonó a las 7 am, se puso su ropa para salir a trotar, al parecer Makoto no estaba, una nota en su buró llamó la atención.

"Lo siento, no podré desayunar contigo, llevaré a mis hermanos al templo"

Era lo único que decía, sin más, lavó su rostro y dientes, y se encaminó a trotar en dirección a la playa, no había corrido suficiente o no tanto como el quería, se refrescó con una bebida, y se dirigió al pequeño café donde Rin había jurado estar puntual a las 9 am, aún faltaban 20 minutos, pediría un té verde mientras esperaba, cual sería su sorpresa cuando Rin Matsuoka esperaba sentado en una mesa al fondo. El rostro iluminado del pelirrojo le daba una bella sonrisa. Haru bajó la mirada, su piel erizada, las piernas dolían y se movían cual fideos. Tomó fuerzas, y se sentó frente a Rin.

-Gracias por venir Haru. -

-Y bien, me vas a decir que quieres?, supongo que no me pediste venir para recomendarme el "postre de la semana"- dijo el moreno mientras clavaba sus ojos en la carta.

-Lo siento – apenas fue un susurro,

-Sentir qué Rin? Sabes lo que pasé? Sabes realmente lo horrible que fue para mi lo nuestro? ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti, siempre eres tú y tus estúpidos caprichos, debí saberlo desde un principio, sin embargo lo que sentía por ti era tan real como el resentimiento que te tengo en estos momentos. Nada puede ser como antes Rin, la única persona que lo estropeó y mutiló el amor que sentía por ti, eres tú.

Rin estaba hecho un desastre, lloraba y suplicaba desarmado, indefenso, las palabras de Haru ejercían una fuerza violenta en su cuerpo, en su temple, su salud mental. Haru lo sabía y una parte, sólo una pequeña parte de él, disfrutaba ver a Rin a su merced.

-Te amo Haruka – el moreno escuchó esas palabras como un látigo azotándolo en la espalda, no respondió, sus bellos ojos estaban clavados en los ojos escarlata de Rin. Retorció la boca, con delicadeza limpió las lagrimas de Rin vio las largas pestañas, los labios gruesos y carnosos, algo en el se retorcía, dolía y disfrutaba lo dicho por rin, sujetó sus manos sobre la mesa y sintió el calor de Matsuoka llenarle las manos y subir hasta su rostro. Efectivamente hay incendios que no se apagan jamás. La mano de Rin lo sujetó por la nuca uniendo sus labios contra los de él, la otra mano se encontraba en la espalda, sujetándolo con fuerza, Haru temblaba, Rin se abría lentamente paso entre la cavidad del moreno, poco a poco Nanase iba cediendo. El beso fue ansioso, las manos de Rin calaban, ardían, dejó de transcurrir el tiempo entre los dos, se unieron en un cálido gesto, por un momento sus corazones latían a la par y sus colores se mezclaban al compás de los ávidos movimientos de Matsuoka, cuando el aire hacía falta se tuvieron que separar, nunca había dolido tanto separarse de Haruka. Haruka se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Las personas presentes los miraban con curiosidad. –Se que tu me amas también – Haruka no contestó nada. Nanase lo sujetó con fuerza por el cabello, adentrándose de manera violenta en la boca de Rin, ya no era un beso con los labios, se besaban con el cuerpo entero, hundiendo sus manos donde era posible, llenándose del aroma del otro, sintiendo el tóxico calor de rin llenar su cuerpo, degustando su dulce sabor. Se besaban con el alma herida, con el orgullo dañado y con el autoestima por los suelos, había un sabor de arrepentimiento en los labios de Rin, los ojos cerrados de Haruka no le permitieron observar el par de lagrimas que caían de los ojos de el pelirrojo pero pudo sentir la humedad en sus mejillas. El abrazo se hacía más intenso, se separaron nuevamente en búsqueda de oxigeno.

-También te amo Rin - contestó Haru rodeándole el cuello y hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Rin. Makoto Absorto observaba todo desde afuera.

-Hermano ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó inocente Ran.

TBC

Gracias por leer!


	5. Tormenta

Gracias por sus comentarios! Como lo saben Free! No me pertenece.

Les dejo el capítulo:

 **Cap 5. "Tormenta"**

Makoto sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus piernas no respondían un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar, las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente sobre sus suaves mejillas, "no por favor" veía a través del cristal como Haruka y Rin se besaban apasionadamente, sintió deseos de entrar y golpear a Haru o a Rin, tal vez a ambos, respiró profundamente, recordó que estaba con sus hermanos e iban a entrar a desayunar a ese sitio. Como pudo Tachibana se sobrepuso a la situación.

-Hermano, qué tienes?, no llores- decía Ren sujetándolo de la mano.

-Si hermanito, vamos a comer tengo hambre – ahora fue la melliza la que habló. Makoto les regaló una cálida sonrisa, Buscaron un restaurant familiar, entraron a uno que estaba medio lleno, los mellizos pidieron su desayuno, Makoto no tenia apetito, pero pese a ello pidió algo para comer. Los niños le platicaban acerca de su graduación en la escuela primaria, Makoto los veía ser felices, añoró por un momento aquellos momentos en los que tenía una edad similar e iba a natación, recordó cuando los únicos eran él y Haruka, antes de que Rin irrumpiera en su mundo, antes de que alterara lo que habían construido ambos, deseó por un momento que rin jamás se hubiera transferido a su escuela o al club de natación, se arrepintió por tener esos pensamientos su naturaleza bondadosa le impedía sentir odio o desearle el mal a esas dos personas, escuchaba el ruido, todo sonaba como cuando se encontraba metido en la alberca, distante y denso, una gran incomodidad se apoderó de él, le picaba la ropa, el café le sabia mal, lo irritaban las risas de la mesa de un lado. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Movía la cuchara en su café haciendo movimientos circulares, por un momento fijó sus ojos verdes en el oscuro contenido de la taza el café era tan negro como el dia que estaba pasando. Sus hermanos seguían hablando sin parar provocando que por primera vez se le crisparan los nervios al mayor, cerró las manos en un puño aferrándose al mantel de la mesa, quería gritar, romper en llanto y calmar la tormenta que nacía en su pecho. "así que a eso se refieren con destino" pensó mientras deglutía de manera amarga un poco de café. Una voz adulta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Tachibana? Makoto, cómo estás? - Makoto sintió una fuerte palmada en su espalda, sus hermanos miraban curiosos el hombre que se acercó a la mesa. El rostro de Makoto no cambió, una línea recta prevalecía en su rostro.

-eh? - Vio la imponente figura frente de si - Capitán Mikoshiba!? – exclamó cuando lo reconoció.

-Hermano necesito monedas para el parquímetro…- Momo no pudo terminar la oración cuando contemplo a Makoto en la mesa frente suyo, sabía que algo andaba mal, vio sus hermosos ojos verdes sin brillo un poco rojos "Estaba llorando?" pensó. –Hola Makoto - saludó apenado el menor de los Mikoshiba.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? – preguntó Seijuro. Momo se sonrojó.

-Por su puesto, disculpa, - expresó Makoto - últimamente he estado muy distraído – sonrió nerviosamente.

-Momo- susurró Makoto al contemplar al menor de los Mikoshiba parado frente a la mesa.

-Son tus hermanos? - dijo mientras veía a los mellizos y por el evidente parecido entre ellos.

-Ran, Ren Saluden a los Mikoshiba –

-Encantado de conocerlo - dijeron al mismo tiempo los mellizos.

-Usted nadaba con mi hermano? - preguntó Ren

-Hahaha, no me hables de usted, Puedes llamarme Seijuro y si, competíamos con tu hermano, al igual que él, yo era capitán del equipo de mi escuela – Seijuro sonreía con orgullo, se sentó a un lado de los mellizos, Momo seguía de pie avergonzado por el atrevimiento de su hermano.

-Yo soy Momotarou – dijo sonriendo mientras ocupaba lugar a un lado de Mako. Lo veía de reojo, sus hermosos ojos no tenía brillo y estaban ligeramente hinchados a pesar de ello, Makoto se esforzaba por poner una sonrisa en su rostro, Mako agradecía a los dioses que Seijuro estuviera ahí para distraer a sus hermanos.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó Momo mientras leía la carta del restaurant. El chico orca sonrió con la mitad de boca, era muy raro que alguien le preguntara eso, generalmente él era el que ejecutaba esa pregunta, siempre era él quien se preocupaba de los demás y ahora su persona más valiosa le había restregado en la cara que de nada sirve atesorar a alguien, de nada servía cuidar tan delicadamente a alguien para que al final no lo valore, por respeto a su amistad de toda la vida lo ideal (pensaba Mako) era que Haruka lo hubiera mandado a la mierda y no le hubiera dado alas de esa manera, había jugado con él de la manera más vil posible. De verdad nunca había dolido de esa manera sonreir.

Momo lo veía cálidamente sonrió con un poco de dolor al ver el estado de Makoto quien lucia absorto en un mundo de cavilaciones, Seijuro seguía entreteniendo a los mellizos con sus historias de la preparatoria, sujetó la mano que tenía Mako sobre la mesa, su tacto era gentil y cálido, diferente a las frías manos de Haruka. – De verdad quiero que estés bien – dijo sonriendo directamente a los ojos de Makoto. Seijuro arqueó una ceja mientras veía como su hermanito sujetaba a Makoto. La tensión disminuyó, con la mano que tenía libre Mako se acomodó el cabello mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Muchas gracias Momo - dijo mientras ejercía aún más fuerza en el agarre. Makoto los soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Comenzó a comer a la par de los Mikoshiba platicaron mucho mientras desayunaban ¿quién diría que Seijuro era tan bueno con los niños?

Pagaron la cuenta.

-Makoto, me dejas comprarle un helado a tus hermanos? – Preguntó Seijuro,

-Si, claro –

-Regresamos en un momento - dijo dejando solos a Momo y a Makoto. El más alto se desparramó en la banca más cercana, momo lo siguió,

-Todo es una mierda Momo. - dijo frotándose el rostro con desesperación. –Tenías razón, soy un imbécil- Momotarou escuchaba la voz quebrada de Makoto. –Lo peor del caso es que amo tanto a Haruka que le perdonaría cualquier cosa – Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las rodillas.

-Tú eres un imbécil – dijo sonriendo Momo. –en realidad Haruka no tiene del todo la culpa, tú también la tienes, al estar siempre cuidándolo lo único que hacías era disminuir en impacto de las cosas que le sucedían a Haruka y también de lo que él hacía, siempre estuviste ahí para él "como su mamá" pensó - amortiguando sus caídas y conteniéndote, creo que nunca has sido honesto del todo con él, al mostrarle siempre tu lado bueno Haruka nunca supo el alcance real de sus acciones y como estas te afectaban, tienes que ser más egoísta Makoto y no sé que es lo que haya hecho Haru, pero supongo que no es nada bueno a juzgar por tu estado- Momo se rascó la cabeza, se sentía como un idiota hablando de esa manera con Makoto, ni en sus pesadillas había imaginado que fungiría como terapeuta del chico de melena oliva y mucho menos lo había pensado como alguien tan vulnerable, definitivamente Momo estaba loco por él.

-Lo que suceda de aquí en adelante será todo basado en tus propias decisiones y por favor Makoto, piensa más en ti y tus necesidades reales-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Makoto se descubrió el rostro. –Gracias Momo –

-Deja de agradecer, de verdad, aaaahhhhh! Te odio Makoto – dijo con frustración –Eres un sádico lo sabes? No tienes que sonreír así - Makoto se rió con el rostro completo. Revolvió la cabellera naranja de Momo y vió a lo lejos a sus hermanos con el Mayor de los Mikoshiba. Momo estaba totalmente avergonzado.

-Perdona, no es mi intención, antes de que llegue Seijuro, me podrías dar tu número de celular? – dijo el más alto mientras sacaba su celular del pantalón.

-Si claro - Makoto tomó nota e hizo una llamada de prueba. El color del rostro de momo igualaba al de su cabello, sentía que el universo estaba a su favor, sonrió como Makoto nunca lo había visto antes.

-Les trajimos helados - dijo Seijuro mientras lo veía con confidencia. Le guiño un ojo a su hermano y entregó los helados.

-Los puedo llevar a su casa? – ofreció Momotarou

-Sii – contestaron los mellizos.

-Hermano, cuando sea grande puedo ser novia de Seijuro? – preguntó Ran quien se encontraba colgada del brazo de Seijuro.

-No- contestó Makoto, -Seijuro está muy grande - caminaron hacia el carro de Momo.

-Ehhh! Una multa? – dijo casi gritando Momotarou

-Se te olvidó poner dinero en el parquímetro hermanito - bufó molesto Seijuro –Será que Makoto te pone nervioso al punto de que olvides las cosas? – esto último lo dijo con afán de molestarlo. Momo abrió nervioso la puerta del carro, Makoto se fue con los mellizos en la parte de atrás. Todo el camino a la casa de Tachibana fueron cantando el playlist de Momo. Mikoshiba lo dejó cerca de la escalinata que conectaba su casa con la calle principal, se despidieron con gritos y movimientos de manos. Ran le aventó un beso a Seijuro con su mano. Makoto movió su cabeza en negación definitivamente su hermanita estaba creciendo. Ya casi era medio día, lo supo por que el sol quemaba intensamente y casi no había sombra en las calles, los mellizos ingresaron a la casa, Makoto caminó directo a la casa de Haruka, entró como siempre lo había hecho, ingresó sus pertenencias a su maleta y salió de ahí "es lo mejor" pensó mientras salía por la puerta principal.

-¿Qué sucede hijo, por qué traes tu maleta? ¿Pasó algo con Haruka? – Makoto no supo que responder a la pregunta de su madre, ¿Cómo explicarle que era gay y que además su novio le vio la cara momentos antes?

-No pasa nada, los papás de Haruka regresarán antes de tiempo - Su mamá frunció el ceño, no sonaba muy convincente, a pesar de ello no cuestionó más a su hijo.

-Pondré un futón en la habitación vacía - dijo mientras subía las escaleras, ingresó la habitación, después de colocar el mentado futón se desplomó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y durmió profundamente, al menos así olvidaría por un momento lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

-Makoto, despierta – la delgada mano de Haruka lo movía con suavidad, el frío tacto ocasionó que a Makoto se le erizara la piel del cuello, lentamente el más alto abrió los ojos.

-Haru?- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Tu mamá me dejó pasar- dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Makoto, podía sentir el aroma de Haruka llenarle los pulmones, su nariz rozaba su cuello, Haru podía escuchar los latidos de Makoto acelerados y pulsantes, sentía el dulce aroma que emana el cuello, lo rodeó con los brazos. –Por qué no están tus cosas en mi casa? – preguntó a su oído.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hermanos – dijo sonriendo a tiempo que colocaba las manos debajo de su playera recorriendo con suavidad el torso del nadador.

-Pensé que sólo querías pasar tiempo conmigo – Makoto lo calló con un beso, mientras cambiaban de posición, colocándose sobre Haruka, deslizó su uña ejerciendo presión a lo largo del torso del moreno provocando que Haruka le mordiera el labio inferior.

-No hagas mucho ruido, mi mamá está abajo y mis hermanos se encuentran en la habitación de un lado – susurró al oído del moreno. La ropa estorbaba, Makoto se quitó la ropa con suavidad para deleite del moreno, mordió sus brazos, cuello, devorándolo con violencia, rasguñó los suaves muslos de Haruka mientras veía como se retorcía con todas y cada una de las carias que le propinaba.

-Estás muy travieso hoy - dijo entre gemidos Haruka. Makoto jaló con fuerza la melena negra acercándolo a su sexo, sintió primero el cálido aliento del moreno a lo que su cuerpo respondió erizándose, Haru engulló el miembro del más alto en su totalidad, lamiéndolo, succionando, jugueteando con los que sus manos le permitían tocar, Makoto marcaba el ritmo con jalones de cabello violentos, sentía las gloriosas contracciones de la garganta de Haruka, la afilada nariz de Haruka contra su piel lo excitaba de sobre manera, las pupilas azules de Haruka tenían un brillo de perversión un brillo que pedía por "más", la hábil lengua de Nanase lo hacía llegar al clímax, lo sujetó por la nuca para descargar su simiente sobre la garganta. Haru degustó hasta la última gota del liquido blanco y espeso. Con Haruka debajo de él, mordió nuevamente la espalda, los hombros fuertes y marcados, lamió la espina dorsal del moreno haciendo que este gimiera con desespero, ingresó en Haruka con violencia dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo, lo sujetó de las caderas, jalaba el cabello -Makoto quiero verte la cara – gimió el moreno, sin obtener otra respuesta mas que una estocada tan profunda que fue imposible no arquear la espalda.

"Tienes que ser egoísta" recordó las palabras de momo mientras movía las caderas.

-Ya voy a .. -gruño el moreno mientras se mordía los labios, Mako hizo caso omiso a lo que Haruka había intentado decir, siguió ingresando en ese delicioso cuerpo, con violencia, con desesperación, con reclamo y deseo, el moreno respiraba profundamente tratando de sobreponer a su orgasmo, Makoto seguía moviéndose, aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas del nadador, el calor que le daba, la respiración agitada, los escasos gemidos que provenían de los hermosos labios de Makoto provocaban en Haruka tantas cosa, anheló contemplar su rostro, sintió como Makoto descargaba en su interior llenándolo con su semen, quiso voltearse y abrazarlo contemplar los hermosos ojos verdes y descansar sobre su pecho, intentó abrazarlo, Tachibana retiró los brazos de Nanase.

-Haru, por favor vete de mi casa - dijo Makoto con suavidad al oído del moreno, su delgado cuerpo se tensó, se erizo completamente.

-De que estás hablando? – Preguntó molesto Nanase mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Vístete y vete - repitió Makoto mientras se colocaba la ropa. –Se acabó Haruka –

-Makoto…-

-Te estoy terminando Haruka, ahora por favor vete –

Haruka se vistió con rapidez, bajó corriendo las escaleras y de la misma forma llegó a su casa, se sentía como un imbécil, obviamente lo sabía, Mako sabía lo de rin, no era tan imbécil, había hecho las cosas en el peor orden posible, "mierda mierda mierda mierda". Azotó la puerta, pateó lo que encontró a su paso, golpeó paredes, se sentía la peor escoria del universo, ¿Por qué no le había dicho las cosas directamente a Makoto? ¨una parte de él quería seguirse aferrando a su amigo de la infancia, saberlo suyo y protegerse en esos brazos que siempre le daban paz y tranquilidad en esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con amabilidad.

Makoto se encontraba en la tina, se frotaba la piel con violencia, se sentía patético, se sentía la persona más miserable del universo, ¿Qué haré sin Haruka? Pensó mientras se hundía completamente en la tina, el agua fría lo envolvía mezclándose con las saladas lágrimas que derramaba, ¿Por qué dolía tanto amar a alguien? Nunca había estado enamorado de nadie mas, sus sentimientos siembre habían sido para la misma persona transcurriendo unilateralmente, día a día se esforzaba por ser una mejor persona sólo para él, deseó por un momento que todo fuera un mal sueño y al despertar estar de nuevo abrazado a su cuerpo. "uno no elige de quien enamorarse" pensó con resignación. Salió de la tina escurriendo agua, se secó, por un momento se contempló totalmente desnudo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el baño. "Soy alto, tengo ojos grandes" contempló su torso, deslizó su mano sobre la piel desnuda "soy sexy" su rostro dibujó una sonrisa con el último pensamiento, se sintió bien por un momento, recordó lo hambriento que se encontraba, no había comido nada desde el desayuno que había tenido con los Mikoshiba y ya casi era hora de la cena, bajó a la cocina, ya de mejor humor abrazó por la espalda a su mamá, sintió el calor materno que tanto le hacía falta. Ya no quería llorar más. Cenó tranquilamente con sus padres y hermanos, tomó la llave del carro y salió, por un momento en su puerta observo la casa de Haruka, estaba totalmente oscura. "Aún no es tiempo" dijo bajando las escaleras. Manejó casi media hora para llegar a la casa de Rei.

-Ya vine por ti - dijo a través del celular, Rei bajó minutos después. Manejó en silencio durante un tiempo, Rei puso la radio para mejorar el ambiente.

-Recuerdas tu primer cumpleaños en Tokio? - preguntó Rei mientras clavaba los ojos en la nada.

-Si, fue cuando hicieron la fiesta sorpresa por Skype –

-Si - Rei sonrió – la idea fue de Nagisa, originalmente iríamos a Tokio, pero Nagisa tuvo que repetir un examen el día de tu cumpleaños, fue muy divertido – Rei era inteligente, agudo y supo interpretar el largo silencio de Makoto, sus ojos, su media sonrisa todo indicaba que la estaba pasando mal, se abstuvo de realizar preguntas innecesarias, su meta en ese momento era alejar los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Si, a mi también me gustó el detalle – Makoto sonrió. -Cuando leí tu mensaje dudé en venir, pero supongo que también necesito divertirme un poco –

-Así es – se acomodó las gafas -La pasarás bien, estarán algunas personas de Samezuka, pero la mayoría son compañeros de la preparatoria.

Llegaron a una casa a las afueras de Iwatobi, muy cercana a la playa, Nagisa los recibía con un trago en la mano. . Rei besó posesivamente al rubio el sabor a vodka explotaba en la lengua de Rei. Ingresó a la enorme casa, había poca iluminación, alguien le ofreció un trago a Mako, lo rechazó, trató de buscar un lugar donde sentarse. La música era ruidosa y el humo del cigarro inundaba el lugar, olía a tabaco y alcohol. Makoto se sirvió un trago de Jagger. Rei manejaría de regreso a casa. Tres vasos después Makoto se encontraba más relajado, el calor del licor de hierbas subía a su rostro, observó como Rei y Nagisa se comían a besos. Respiró profundamente. La fiesta definitivamente no estaba ayudando. Salió a caminar a lo largo de la playa, la brisa era refrescante. Sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en la arena, contempló la estrellas, el cielo despejado le recordaba los ojos de Nanase. Prefirió regresar.

A su regreso en la fiesta se sirvió un trago más, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y seguía con esa sensación de angustia en la boca del estómago, platicó un poco con gente desconocida, asintiendo ante las palabras de los demás, ignorando a otros tantos,

-Makoto, qué haces aquí?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos al ver a Makoto recargado en la pared hablando con una chica desconocida.

-Nada, vine por que me invitó Rei, al parecer el chico de la fiesta es su amigo de la escuela media. – caminó hacia momo ignorando a la chica de momentos antes.

-Hummm – Momo sonrió y se rascó la cabeza -Qué estás tomando? –

-ahora Vodka con jugo. –

-Me serviré lo mismo - dijo divertido Momo. -Y como te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor, supongo. – una risa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Makoto. Caminaron hacia el patio, las madrugadas en Iwatobi eran calurosas, el suave viento de la moche no era suficiente para refrescar sus ardientes pieles. Bebieron sin decir nada. Makoto inhaló profundamente para vaciar sus pulmones después. -Ya no estoy con Haruka- los ojos de Momotarou se abrieron en asombro, sabía perfectamente que Makoto amaba a Nanase, a pesar de ello, era necesario mencionar que ya no estaba en una relación?, por qué tendría que enterarse de esas cuestiones'? si hasta hace dos días él era irrelevante en la vida de Tachibana, sin embargo, una pequeña parte egoísta de él se alegró al saberlo, por otra parte, su querido amigo Aiichirou, el tímido chico de cabellos plateados, seguro estaría devastado, solo había una persona que podría irrumpir en la relación de Haruka y Makoto, y esa persona era su senpai Rin Matsuoka.

-Lo siento Makoto - dijo con sinceridad ya que no era nada grato ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Ya pasará - sonrió Makoto con tristeza. -Momo, puedo abrazarte?- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él, Momotarou no alcanzó a responder, solo cerró los ojos cuando los brazos fuertes de Makoto lo rodearon, minutos, segundos, quien sabe realmente cual fue el tiempo que duró ese cálido encuentro, momo sentía el cuerpo de Makoto temblar, sentía su olor, su calor, una mezcla de ansiedad e impotencia yacía en el pecho de Momo, Makoto buscó con desesperación los labios del chico de cabellos color mandarina.

-No puedo Makoto, no puedo - dijo rechazándolo y bajando el rostro. Makoto hizo un gesto con su rostro en el que preguntaba "Por qué" -No me hagas esto, no quiero que por un momento de debilidad tuyo te veas orillado a relacionarte conmigo, - momo escondió su rostro entre las manos. -Quiero gustarte cuando estés sobrio, cuando no tengas el corazón hecho mierda y cuando me conozcas totalmente -

Haruka se encontraba ansioso, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.. su casa se encontraba totalmente oscura, escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Bajó a abrir.

-Rin-

-No me contestabas el celular así que mejor vine, hay una fiesta en casa de unos amigos, ¿quieres ir? –

-No lo creo - dijo mirando al suelo nanase.

-Qué pasa? – Rin acarició la mandibula del moreno, Haru por reflejo retiró la mano del pelirrojo. -Me vas a decir que mierdas te sucede Haruka? - gritó mientras pasaba a la casa.

-No es nada, perdona, ya terminé con Makoto-

-Bien, le dijiste que ya no vivirás con él el Tokio? dijo más relajado el pelirrojo.

-No – Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Vamos a tu habitación - dijo frotándose contra el cuerpo de Haruka, Rin era abrasivo, su tacto ardiente, Haruka pasaba la lengua sobre al punta de los afilados dientes, la prodigiosa lengua del pelirrojo recorrió hasta el último rincón de la boca de nanase quien respondía con jalones de pelo y gemidos ahogados, estaban en la cama donde había dormido con Makoto hasta esa mañana, las sábanas, las almohadas estaban saturadas del dulce aroma de Tachibana.

-Ya no aguanto Mako – dijo Haruka sin pensarlo mientras rin lo acariciaba por debajo de la ropa, el ser llamado por el nombre de alguien más no detuvo a Rin, la impotencia mezclada con la excitación que tenia en esos momentos hicieron que se aferrara a Haruka como nunca lo había hecho, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba tanto, ese aliento tan bien conocido, esa piel tersa y los finos labios donde había contemplado las más bellas sonrisas, Nanase era suyo y él era de Nanase.

-Te amo Haru - susurró a su oído.

-Rin todo va estar bien, cierto?- Haruka hundió el rostro en el ángulo del cuello de rin, las caricias de rin habían dejado de ser apasionadas, ahora eran suaves y tranquilizadoras. La incertidumbre, el viejo miedo a la decepción aparecía de nuevo ante Haruka

-Te lo prometo que así será - dijo besando su frente.

*** TBC

Gracias enormes por sus comentarios.


	6. AiiChirou Nitori

Free! No me pertenece.

Capitulo escrito de una, sin beteo, posibles errores de dedo, mañana subo la versión corregida.

 **"Aiichirou Nitori"**

Su nombre es Aiichirou Nitori.

Cabello color plata, rostro delicado, un labio inferior grueso y "mordible" y ese lunar justo debajo de su ojo derecho que le daba un aire de sensualidad a su rostro. Era bello, pero así como tenía un físico que rozaba en la androginia, era torpe, descuidado y caótico.

Conocido por ser el fundador del club de fans de "Rin-Senpai", A veces más acosador que fan no dejaba ni a sol o sombra al pelirrojo, tuvo la fortuna de compartir habitación con este durante su primer año en Samezuka, desde que lo vio por primera vez suspiró perdiendo la noción del tiempo y cuando lo vio en la alberca confirmó que no solo se trataba de un simple gusto. No. Aiichirou a sus escasos 15 años estaba enamorado de su senpai y roomie Rin Matsuoka.

Intentó romper esa pequeña película que no le permitía ir "más allá" con el pelirrojo, a veces se insinuaba sutilmente, se mordía el labio inferior con suavidad, otras veces se atrevía un poco más y paseaba en la habitación con ropa minúscula, el resultado siempre era el mismo, evasión por parte del tiburón y en algunos casos recibió gritos por parte del pelirrojo.

Desde que Ai, tuvo su primera conversación con su tan admirado senpai, escuchó hablar de Haruka Nanase, "Ha de ser una mujer hermosa" pensaba, Haruka esto, Haru el otro, no había día del año, donde no se hablara de él. un sentimiento similar a la envidia crecía dentro del pecho de Aiichirou.

La primera vez que conoció a Haruka en la práctica compartida, se intimidó, era más alto que él, sus ojos azules e intensos que parecían dispersos en algún punto muy lejano. Tembló, la impresión que le dio Haruka a Nitori fue una muy fuerte, vió el duro six pack del moreno y esos hoyuelos que se asomaban traviesamente en el traje de baño, ahí justo donde termina la espalda. Los ojos de Matsuoka seguían con deseo al moreno. Nanase era puro como el blanco invierno, era misterioso como la noche estrellada, era delicado como el cerezo en primavera, inteligente y taciturno.

No era competencia para Haruka Nanase.

Eso pensó, cuando vio el movimiento del moreno en el agua, definitivamente Haruka era talentoso. Su corazón tembló y una presión inexplicable aparecía en su pecho. El mal sabor de boca le duró una semana, una larga semana en la que no comió adecuadamente y con trabajo y salió de su habitación, Sabía que su senpai se escapaba a media noche de la escuela y regresaba justo antes de que sonara su despertador, sabía que cuando visitaba a Haru, usaba esa colonia francesa que le costó un mes de ahorros al pelirrojo, también sabía que por las noches Matsuoka murmuraba entre diente "Haru".

Haru era la sangre que corría en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, era un motivo y una razón para hacer las cosas. Definitivamente no tendría oportunidad. Él no podía hacer que Matsuoka sonriera de esa manera, tan amplia casi infantil, el no podía hacer esos ojos color fuego brillar de la manera en la que lo hacía cuando pronunciaba el nombre Haru. Definitivamente Rin no usaría esa colonia francesa para él.

El segundo año fue difícil, lloró cuando dejó de compartir habitación con Rin y un nuevo personaje hacía acto de presencia, Souske Yamazaki, aquel adonis de gesto severo, había llegado logrando a su vez (no intencionalmente) que la brecha entre Rin y él se hiciera más extensa.

Momo tenía el sueño pesado, eso era una gran ventaja cuando la melancolía lo azotaba y lloraba a media noche, se sentía pequeñito, frágil y roto, como una jarra de porcelana cayendo desde un quinto piso. Matsuoka era un objetivo muy grande para él, al menos así lo sentía. Con el paso del tiempo se fue abriendo con Momo, una de las mañana en las que amaneció con los ojos hinchados por llorar, se vió al espejo con lástima. Momo le compró un latte y le dio unos cubos de hielo para que se los colocara sobre las bolsa de los ojos.

"Quizá Momo no es tan malo" pensó.

Nitori se esforzaba, dejaba su ser completo en la alberca y trataba de acercarse a Rin, tímidamente como siempre, fracasando como siempre.

Tercer año fue la muerte para él. se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos del pelirrojo, pero nada dolió más que ver como Haruka se despedía de él besando sus labios, rodeando el cuello con los delgados brazos, sólo había visto llorar a Rin así, en la carrera de segundo año, emotivo, haciéndole saber que la mitad de su corazón se quedaba ahí en Japón, ese era Nanase, se besaban como si jamás se volverían a ver, lo estrujaba con tanta fuerza, Nitori observaba y lloraba. Deseó no haber ido al aeropuerto a despedir a Rin. La familiaridad con la que trataba a Haruka, Souske, Makoto, Nagisa, incluso a Rei, no era la misma con la que se dirigía a él. No había confidencia en las miradas ni arrugas en las sonrisas.

Nitori sintió que la mitad de su corazón se iba en ese avión a Australia. La mitad de su alma, sus sueños adolescentes, sus pasiones juveniles partían a Sídney un día de julio en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita.

Sabia que Rin lo estaba haciendo muy bien en Australia, se comunicaba con él ocasionalmente, con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a llamarlo Rin, a secas. Terminó su último año de preparatoria negándose a visitar a Rin cuando este regresaba a Iwatobi La vida en Tokio era muy diferente y fría a comparación de su vida en Iwatobi su vida trascurría ahogado en apuntes de ingeniería y un caos por habitación, la resignación había llegado al fin, poco a poco comenzaba a notar a la gente a su alrededor, su mundo poco a poco se expandía más allá de "Rin" fue hasta la mitad de su primer año en Tokio que el pelirrojo lo buscó, llegó a su departamento en una noche de lluvia, usando esa colonia. Había tenido una discusión con Haruka, tenía el pómulo morado y la parte interna del labio rota.

-Estás bien Rin - dijo cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Hola Nitori- dijo sonriendo mientras un hilo desangre caía desde el costado de su labio.

-Adelante pasa – dijo Ai haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Aiichirou lo hizo pasar, la temperatura afuera era muy baja, Matsuoka recorrió el diminuto departamento con la mirada.

-Por lo visto eres más ordenado.- Ai sintió su corazón dar vuelcos, su boca intentaba articular palabras pero no emitía sonido alguno, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Oh si, supongo que algo aprendí de ti- dijo mientras buscaba su botiquín y ponía agua para preparar té.

-Me peleé con Haruka – dijo Rin en voz alta. Las piernas le temblaban a Ai, le faltaba el aire, el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Rin le crispaba los nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría o peor aún, que florecerían esos sentimientos que con esfuerzo poco a poco había dejado ir.

-Bueno, ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro, será pasajero y arreglaran sus cosas – dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una crema y se la colocaba a Matsuoka.

-Auch!- gimió el pelirrojo por el contacto, por un segundo sus miradas hicieron contacto. -Te va bien el cabello largo – comento al ver la plateada cabellera caer hasta los hombros.

-Oh si, me lo he estado dejando crecer desde tercer año – Ai continuó colocando el antinflamatorio en el rostro ajeno -¿Pasarás la noche aquí?-

-Se que tu casa no es un hotel, sólo quería ver un rostro familiar, alguien neutro-

-¿Ese alguien neutro soy yo?- replicó Nitori.

-Tu no me juzgas, es todo-

-Bien "Rin Senpai" – dijo esto con un poco de sarcasmo - supongo que puedes usar mi cama – yo aún tengo trabajos que hacer, estaré bien en la sala – dijo Ai guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

-No es necesaria tanta ironía – se quejó Matsuoka.

-¿Quieres té o café?-

-Té estará bien -

Nitori se fue hacia la cocina, preparó una jarra de té, buscó algunas galletas, regresó balanceándose con la charola, la colocó en la mesa de centro.

-humm, solo tengo panecillos y galletas, podemos ir a la tienda de conveniencia si deseas algo más-

-No no, así está bien – Ai le extendió la taza-

-Entonces te peleaste con Haruka, osea, literalmente… - dijo Ai sonriendo y viendo la marca morada en el rostro ajeno.

-Nitori, ¿No tienes algo más fuerte? - Aiichirou negó con la cabeza – Bueno, podríamos ir a comprar algo – Ai lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio ponerse de nueva cuenta el abrigo, hizo lo mismo, buscó sus llaves y caminaron en silencio hasta la tienda más cercana, Rin tomó dos botellas de vodka y algunas cajas de jugo y algunas frituras… -Los australianos tienen mucha resistencia al alcohol –

-Yo no bebo, me sabe mal tener resaca –

-A nadie le gusta tener resaca Ai- dijo rin con una sonrisa retorcida, subieron las escaleras que los guiaban al departamento de Aiichirou – De las cosas que mas extraño es la comida – dijo mientras entraba, Ai colocó las frituras en un tazón mientras veía a lo lejos su laptop abierta con un ensayo con fecha limite al día siguiente, lanzó un profundo suspiro y agradeció cuando rin le ofreció un vaso de Vodka con jugo de naranja, se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Yamazaki? - preguntó Nitori con auténtica curiosidad.

-Souske es mi amigo de toda la vida, sé que me dirá que hice las cosas mal, me dará un sermón acerca de lo correcto, la ética, la moral y la verdad no estoy de humor para escuchar ese tipo de cosas, sólo quiero beber un poco, ver un rostro familiar y estar medianamente en paz - dijo sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, recargó sus codos en la mesa clavando su mirada cereza en los ojos grises de Nitori. - ¿Por qué no contestabas mis video llamadas-

-La escuela absorbe casi do mi tiempo, estoy adelantando algunas materias, además de eso, bueno, no paso mucho tiempo en casa por lo mismo - dijo esquivando la mirada y sintiendo un ligero temblor en su labio inferior.

-Bueno, supongo que estamos bien ¿Cierto? – Nitori asintió y dio un buen trago a su bebida mientras se jalaba los jeans por debajo de la mesa, estrujaba un poco la tela para disminuir la ansiedad que le generaba estar enfrente de su delirio, de su primer amor, del dueño de sus suspiros, había pensado que jamás volvería a convivir con esa familiar con él, estar en el mismo espacio, cuantas noches pasó sin poder dormir mientras sus ojos grises derramaban saladas lágrimas de un amor no correspondido, cuantas veces oyó su voz quebrada al pronunciar "Rin", cuantas veces no dibujó su rostro en la madrugada y ahí estaban después de casi dos años, frene a frente, sentados en una pequeña mesa, en "Su" mesa, en su sala, en su departamento, Ahí estaba Rin Matsuoka con su impresionante figura y un ojo morado platicándole de su frustrante vida amorosa. "Detente" pensaba Nitori, al escuchar como el de cabellos rojos contaba con lujo de detalle acerca de Haruka "No más" … sus dedos seguían moviéndose con ansiedad y un ligero movimiento apareció en sus pies. Rin no reparó en platicar el motivo de su separación con Nanase, así como no paró de decir lo solitario y vacío que se encontraba sin él. Nitori frunció el ceño, buscó un punto donde fijar su mirada.

-Las cosas suceden por algo Rin, supongo que si ya terminaste todo con Haruka te corresponde hacer tu parte y aceptarlo.

-Lo sé, pero, no sé, pensé que él estaría siempre conmigo.- Nitori se puso de pie-

-Voy por hielo – La mano de Rin lo detuvo..

-No te vayas Ai- sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, la mano de Rin a pesar de no estar ejerciendo presión alguna sobre su piel, ardía, quemaba, de su garganta quería salir un "no" honesto, un no con todas las fuerzas de su ser, se mordió el labio inferior con toda su fuerza, el calor de Rin subía por su brazo, llegando con suavidad hacia su pecho, el calor natural de aquel hombre que le haca temblar las rodillas, que lo hacia susurrar su nombre entre sueño, Rin Matsuoka estaba en cada una de sus células, suspiró con pesadez sacando un ligero gemido de sus labios, sabia que el momento donde se volteara y viera de nuevo esos ojos color cereza habría caído irremediablemente a los brazos del mayor…

-Rin senpai.. – murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz como si las fuerzas hubieran abandonado su cuerpo en el instante preciso en que Matsuoka lo tocó, no supo cuantos segundos estuvo la mano en su muñeca, el calor seguía avanzado de su pecho a su rostro, sonrojando de manera grácil sus mejillas, haciendo que su sangre circulara con más velocidad, encendiendo cenizas que creía apagadas.. -Detente –

-Tu deseas esto.. – gruño Matsuoka antes de rodearlo con sus brazos.

La pasión de Rin no dio pauta a que Ai tomara siquiera una bocanada de aire, sus manos delineaban el delgado cuerpo, retiraban abrigos y su lengua profanaba la inocente cavidad del menor, mordidas, gemidos, respiraciones agitadas, besos sabor vodka y caricias agresivas.. La noche parecía infinita, Nitori pensaba derretirse en los brazos del mayor, pensaba tocar el cielo al besar la bronceada piel, suspiró y sonrió al besar a Matsuoka. No hubo palabras innecesarias, no hubo palabras de amor por parte de ninguno, sólo placer, el más puro placer que podían sentir, el mundo de Aiichirou era Matsuoka en ese momento, Rin, el origen de su caos, su amor adolescente y tal vez su amor de la vida.. La pesadez les llegó a ambos pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Rin abrazó a Nitori y este reposó en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Despertó Nitori después de las nueve de la mañana, naturalmente estaba sólo.. no había nadie más en la cama, recorrió la habitación, vio las bebidas en la mesa, no habían consumido casi nada por lo que el alcohol no era un justificación para lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, le dolían sus caderas, su blanca piel tenia algunas marcas, se lavó los dientes y el rostro con pesadez, el timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, acudió con pesadez.

-Fui a comprar algo para desayunar Ai - un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del mencionado. Lanzó un largo suspiro y sonrió inocentemente.

-Gracias, no tuviste que hacerlo

-Oh, bueno – Rin se rascó el cabello – Sólo desayunemos.

-Prepararé café-

Ai se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada más, permaneció un momento pensando y recordado con algo de vergüenza lo que había sucedido anoche, su cuerpo aún dolía y su piel llevaba el aroma de la colonia del pelirrojo. La parte fría y racional de Nitori le decía que se alejara de ahí, que no sucumbiera ante la suave mirada del que alguna vez fue su senpai, su lado emocional y frágil simplemente cedió ante el abrazo y el beso hambriento que le dio Rin contra el refrigerador, se dejó retirar nuevamente las ropas olvidándose del desayuno, sin justificaciones superfluas como el alcohol. Todas y cada una de sus células reaccionaban a las caricias de Matsuoka, su cuerpo de contraía de puro goce, sus ojos derramaban lágrima de placer, labios mordidos, sábanas mojadas, no sabía decir que no, jamás diría que no a un beso de Matsuoka por fugaz que fuera, jamás diría que no a una caricia del pelirrojo por dolorosa que resultara, ese invierno en Tokio se convirtió en el más cálido que Aiichirou Nitori a sus diecinueve años experimentaría, se dejó tocar hasta el alma, se corroer hasta la huesos, la pasión de Rin era fuero vivo que lo fundía, el solo se dejaba hacer por el acto ajeno, se dejó hacer por su primer y único amor, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Matsuoka, a su tacto voraz, a su aliento meloso, se entregó a su esencia, el fin de semana llegó dándose caricias encerrados en la pequeña habitación de Nitori.

Como todas las cosas buenas tienden a finalizar, el domingo Rin Matsuoka salió del departamento de Ai por la tarde, despidiéndose de él a besos y reiterándole que esa no sería la última vez que se verían…. Ai lo observaba absorto, lo escucha atento asintiendo a las palabras del pelirrojo, en su pecho había de nuevo una cálida sensación, una pequeña flama que se encendía nuevamente.

 _"Tal vez podría volverme a enamorar"_ pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

La comunicación entre ambos se reestableció de manera positiva, abundaban los mensajes y video llamadas.. Nitori se sentía feliz y de cierta manera correspondido, en primavera Rin regresó a Japón únicamente a visitarlo, caminaron con las manos entrelazadas por el parque Ueno, bebieron café mientras sobre sus rostros caían pétalos de cerezos, los rojos labios de Rin dejaban pequeños besos a lo largo de sus mejillas y cuello, besos que sin escrúpulo alguno dejaba en la pálida piel. Aiichirou comienza a pensar que él puede provocar sonrisas en Matsuoka, poco a poco su mente disipa ese sentimiento de inferioridad el cual sintió por casi dos años, piensa entonces Nitori que el mundo tiene más colores y que él también puede hacer sentir bien a Rin, que podría acostumbrarse a esos dedos entrelazados, al rostro matutino de Rin, a sus chistes y sus risas, desea prolongarlo tanto como le resulte posible, se deja hacer por el flujo natural de las cosas.

No tiene nombre la relación de ambos, se sienten bien juntos y eso le basta a Nitori, se alegra cuando recibe mensajes en la mañana donde Rin le desea los buenos días y tal vez el e quede despierto hasta altas horas de la noche para hacer lo mismo, sus pernas tiemblan cuando recibe un Snapchat del pelirrojo a pesar de la diferencia horaria, pero en el fondo Aiichirou lo piensa como una caída libre sin paracaídas donde irremediablemente impactará con el suelo. Simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba mimar por rin senpai.. contaba los días para que iniciaran las vacaciones de verano, deseaba con el alma volver a verlo y pequeñas señales por parte del mayor le decían lo mismo..

Y tal como lo esperaba, su impacto llegó ese mismo verano a través de una llama de Matsuoka, donde le agradecía los últimos seis meses y en esa misma llamada le decía que un par de días regresaría a Australia con Nanase.

-No me jodas Matsuoka. Fue lo último que dijo antes de finalizar la llamada.

Su nombre es Aiichirou Nitori.

Cabello color plata, rostro delicado, un labio inferior grueso y "mordible" y ese lunar justo debajo de su ojo derecho que le daba un aire de sensualidad a su rostro. Era bello, pero así como tenía un físico que rozaba en la androginia, era torpe, descuidado y caótico.

Conocido por ser el fundador del club de fans de "Rin-Senpai", A veces más acosador que fan no dejaba ni a sol o sombra al pelirrojo, tuvo la fortuna de compartir habitación con este durante su primer año en Samezuka, desde que lo vio por primera vez suspiró perdiendo la noción del tiempo y cuando lo vio en la alberca confirmó que no solo se trataba de un simple gusto. No. Aiichirou a sus escasos 15 años estaba enamorado de su senpai y roomie Rin Matsuoka.

Intentó romper esa pequeña película que no le permitía ir "más allá" con el pelirrojo, a veces se insinuaba sutilmente, se mordía el labio inferior con suavidad, otras veces se atrevía un poco más y paseaba en la habitación con ropa minúscula, el resultado siempre era el mismo, evasión por parte del tiburón y en algunos casos recibió gritos por parte del pelirrojo.

Desde que Ai, tuvo su primera conversación con su tan admirado senpai, escuchó hablar de Haruka Nanase, "Ha de ser una mujer hermosa" pensaba, Haruka esto, Haru el otro, no había día del año, donde no se hablara de él. un sentimiento similar a la envidia crecía dentro del pecho de Aiichirou.

La primera vez que conoció a Haruka en la práctica compartida, se intimidó, era más alto que él, sus ojos azules e intensos que parecían dispersos en algún punto muy lejano. Tembló, la impresión que le dio Haruka a Nitori fue una muy fuerte, vió el duro six pack del moreno y esos hoyuelos que se asomaban traviesamente en el traje de baño, ahí justo donde termina la espalda. Los ojos de Matsuoka seguían con deseo al moreno. Nanase era puro como el blanco invierno, era misterioso como la noche estrellada, era delicado como el cerezo en primavera, inteligente y taciturno.

No era competencia para Haruka Nanase.

Eso pensó, cuando vio el movimiento del moreno en el agua, definitivamente Haruka era talentoso. Su corazón tembló y una presión inexplicable aparecía en su pecho. El mal sabor de boca le duró una semana, una larga semana en la que no comió adecuadamente y con trabajo y salió de su habitación, Sabía que su senpai se escapaba a media noche de la escuela y regresaba justo antes de que sonara su despertador, sabía que cuando visitaba a Haru, usaba esa colonia francesa que le costó un mes de ahorros al pelirrojo, también sabía que por las noches Matsuoka murmuraba entre diente "Haru".

Haru era la sangre que corría en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, era un motivo y una razón para hacer las cosas. Definitivamente no tendría oportunidad. Él no podía hacer que Matsuoka sonriera de esa manera, tan amplia casi infantil, el no podía hacer esos ojos color fuego brillar de la manera en la que lo hacía cuando pronunciaba el nombre Haru. Definitivamente Rin no usaría esa colonia francesa para él.

El segundo año fue difícil, lloró cuando dejó de compartir habitación con Rin y un nuevo personaje hacía acto de presencia, Souske Yamazaki, aquel adonis de gesto severo, había llegado logrando a su vez (no intencionalmente) que la brecha entre Rin y él se hiciera más extensa.

Momo tenía el sueño pesado, eso era una gran ventaja cuando la melancolía lo azotaba y lloraba a media noche, se sentía pequeñito, frágil y roto, como una jarra de porcelana cayendo desde un quinto piso. Matsuoka era un objetivo muy grande para él, al menos así lo sentía. Con el paso del tiempo se fue abriendo con Momo, una de las mañana en las que amaneció con los ojos hinchados por llorar, se vió al espejo con lástima. Momo le compró un latte y le dio unos cubos de hielo para que se los colocara sobre las bolsa de los ojos.

"Quizá Momo no es tan malo" pensó.

Nitori se esforzaba, dejaba su ser completo en la alberca y trataba de acercarse a Rin, tímidamente como siempre, fracasando como siempre.

Tercer año fue la muerte para él. se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos del pelirrojo, pero nada dolió más que ver como Haruka se despedía de él besando sus labios, rodeando el cuello con los delgados brazos, sólo había visto llorar a Rin así, en la carrera de segundo año, emotivo, haciéndole saber que la mitad de su corazón se quedaba ahí en Japón, ese era Nanase, se besaban como si jamás se volverían a ver, lo estrujaba con tanta fuerza, Nitori observaba y lloraba. Deseó no haber ido al aeropuerto a despedir a Rin. La familiaridad con la que trataba a Haruka, Souske, Makoto, Nagisa, incluso a Rei, no era la misma con la que se dirigía a él. No había confidencia en las miradas ni arrugas en las sonrisas.

Nitori sintió que la mitad de su corazón se iba en ese avión a Australia. La mitad de su alma, sus sueños adolescentes, sus pasiones juveniles partían a Sídney un día de julio en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita.

Sabia que Rin lo estaba haciendo muy bien en Australia, se comunicaba con él ocasionalmente, con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a llamarlo Rin, a secas. Terminó su último año de preparatoria negándose a visitar a Rin cuando este regresaba a Iwatobi La vida en Tokio era muy diferente y fría a comparación de su vida en Iwatobi su vida trascurría ahogado en apuntes de ingeniería y un caos por habitación, la resignación había llegado al fin, poco a poco comenzaba a notar a la gente a su alrededor, su mundo poco a poco se expandía más allá de "Rin" fue hasta la mitad de su primer año en Tokio que el pelirrojo lo buscó, llegó a su departamento en una noche de lluvia, usando esa colonia. Había tenido una discusión con Haruka, tenía el pómulo morado y la parte interna del labio rota.

-Estás bien Rin - dijo cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Hola Nitori- dijo sonriendo mientras un hilo desangre caía desde el costado de su labio.

-Adelante pasa – dijo Ai haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Aiichirou lo hizo pasar, la temperatura afuera era muy baja, Matsuoka recorrió el diminuto departamento con la mirada.

-Por lo visto eres más ordenado.- Ai sintió su corazón dar vuelcos, su boca intentaba articular palabras pero no emitía sonido alguno, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Oh si, supongo que algo aprendí de ti- dijo mientras buscaba su botiquín y ponía agua para preparar té.

-Me peleé con Haruka – dijo Rin en voz alta. Las piernas le temblaban a Ai, le faltaba el aire, el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Rin le crispaba los nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría o peor aún, que florecerían esos sentimientos que con esfuerzo poco a poco había dejado ir.

-Bueno, ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro, será pasajero y arreglaran sus cosas – dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una crema y se la colocaba a Matsuoka.

-Auch!- gimió el pelirrojo por el contacto, por un segundo sus miradas hicieron contacto. -Te va bien el cabello largo – comento al ver la plateada cabellera caer hasta los hombros.

-Oh si, me lo he estado dejando crecer desde tercer año – Ai continuó colocando el antinflamatorio en el rostro ajeno -¿Pasarás la noche aquí?-

-Se que tu casa no es un hotel, sólo quería ver un rostro familiar, alguien neutro-

-¿Ese alguien neutro soy yo?- replicó Nitori.

-Tu no me juzgas, es todo-

-Bien "Rin Senpai" – dijo esto con un poco de sarcasmo - supongo que puedes usar mi cama – yo aún tengo trabajos que hacer, estaré bien en la sala – dijo Ai guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

-No es necesaria tanta ironía – se quejó Matsuoka.

-¿Quieres té o café?-

-Té estará bien -

Nitori se fue hacia la cocina, preparó una jarra de té, buscó algunas galletas, regresó balanceándose con la charola, la colocó en la mesa de centro.

-humm, solo tengo panecillos y galletas, podemos ir a la tienda de conveniencia si deseas algo más-

-No no, así está bien – Ai le extendió la taza-

-Entonces te peleaste con Haruka, osea, literalmente… - dijo Ai sonriendo y viendo la marca morada en el rostro ajeno.

-Nitori, ¿No tienes algo más fuerte? - Aiichirou negó con la cabeza – Bueno, podríamos ir a comprar algo – Ai lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio ponerse de nueva cuenta el abrigo, hizo lo mismo, buscó sus llaves y caminaron en silencio hasta la tienda más cercana, Rin tomó dos botellas de vodka y algunas cajas de jugo y algunas frituras… -Los australianos tienen mucha resistencia al alcohol –

-Yo no bebo, me sabe mal tener resaca –

-A nadie le gusta tener resaca Ai- dijo rin con una sonrisa retorcida, subieron las escaleras que los guiaban al departamento de Aiichirou – De las cosas que mas extraño es la comida – dijo mientras entraba, Ai colocó las frituras en un tazón mientras veía a lo lejos su laptop abierta con un ensayo con fecha limite al día siguiente, lanzó un profundo suspiro y agradeció cuando rin le ofreció un vaso de Vodka con jugo de naranja, se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Yamazaki? - preguntó Nitori con auténtica curiosidad.

-Souske es mi amigo de toda la vida, sé que me dirá que hice las cosas mal, me dará un sermón acerca de lo correcto, la ética, la moral y la verdad no estoy de humor para escuchar ese tipo de cosas, sólo quiero beber un poco, ver un rostro familiar y estar medianamente en paz - dijo sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, recargó sus codos en la mesa clavando su mirada cereza en los ojos grises de Nitori. - ¿Por qué no contestabas mis video llamadas-

-La escuela absorbe casi do mi tiempo, estoy adelantando algunas materias, además de eso, bueno, no paso mucho tiempo en casa por lo mismo - dijo esquivando la mirada y sintiendo un ligero temblor en su labio inferior.

-Bueno, supongo que estamos bien ¿Cierto? – Nitori asintió y dio un buen trago a su bebida mientras se jalaba los jeans por debajo de la mesa, estrujaba un poco la tela para disminuir la ansiedad que le generaba estar enfrente de su delirio, de su primer amor, del dueño de sus suspiros, había pensado que jamás volvería a convivir con esa familiar con él, estar en el mismo espacio, cuantas noches pasó sin poder dormir mientras sus ojos grises derramaban saladas lágrimas de un amor no correspondido, cuantas veces oyó su voz quebrada al pronunciar "Rin", cuantas veces no dibujó su rostro en la madrugada y ahí estaban después de casi dos años, frene a frente, sentados en una pequeña mesa, en "Su" mesa, en su sala, en su departamento, Ahí estaba Rin Matsuoka con su impresionante figura y un ojo morado platicándole de su frustrante vida amorosa. "Detente" pensaba Nitori, al escuchar como el de cabellos rojos contaba con lujo de detalle acerca de Haruka "No más" … sus dedos seguían moviéndose con ansiedad y un ligero movimiento apareció en sus pies. Rin no reparó en platicar el motivo de su separación con Nanase, así como no paró de decir lo solitario y vacío que se encontraba sin él. Nitori frunció el ceño, buscó un punto donde fijar su mirada.

-Las cosas suceden por algo Rin, supongo que si ya terminaste todo con Haruka te corresponde hacer tu parte y aceptarlo.

-Lo sé, pero, no sé, pensé que él estaría siempre conmigo.- Nitori se puso de pie-

-Voy por hielo – La mano de Rin lo detuvo..

-No te vayas Ai- sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, la mano de Rin a pesar de no estar ejerciendo presión alguna sobre su piel, ardía, quemaba, de su garganta quería salir un "no" honesto, un no con todas las fuerzas de su ser, se mordió el labio inferior con toda su fuerza, el calor de Rin subía por su brazo, llegando con suavidad hacia su pecho, el calor natural de aquel hombre que le haca temblar las rodillas, que lo hacia susurrar su nombre entre sueño, Rin Matsuoka estaba en cada una de sus células, suspiró con pesadez sacando un ligero gemido de sus labios, sabia que el momento donde se volteara y viera de nuevo esos ojos color cereza habría caído irremediablemente a los brazos del mayor…

-Rin senpai.. – murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz como si las fuerzas hubieran abandonado su cuerpo en el instante preciso en que Matsuoka lo tocó, no supo cuantos segundos estuvo la mano en su muñeca, el calor seguía avanzado de su pecho a su rostro, sonrojando de manera grácil sus mejillas, haciendo que su sangre circulara con más velocidad, encendiendo cenizas que creía apagadas.. -Detente –

-Tu deseas esto.. – gruño Matsuoka antes de rodearlo con sus brazos.

La pasión de Rin no dio pauta a que Ai tomara siquiera una bocanada de aire, sus manos delineaban el delgado cuerpo, retiraban abrigos y su lengua profanaba la inocente cavidad del menor, mordidas, gemidos, respiraciones agitadas, besos sabor vodka y caricias agresivas.. La noche parecía infinita, Nitori pensaba derretirse en los brazos del mayor, pensaba tocar el cielo al besar la bronceada piel, suspiró y sonrió al besar a Matsuoka. No hubo palabras innecesarias, no hubo palabras de amor por parte de ninguno, sólo placer, el más puro placer que podían sentir, el mundo de Aiichirou era Matsuoka en ese momento, Rin, el origen de su caos, su amor adolescente y tal vez su amor de la vida.. La pesadez les llegó a ambos pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Rin abrazó a Nitori y este reposó en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Despertó Nitori después de las nueve de la mañana, naturalmente estaba sólo.. no había nadie más en la cama, recorrió la habitación, vio las bebidas en la mesa, no habían consumido casi nada por lo que el alcohol no era un justificación para lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, le dolían sus caderas, su blanca piel tenia algunas marcas, se lavó los dientes y el rostro con pesadez, el timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, acudió con pesadez.

-Fui a comprar algo para desayunar Ai - un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del mencionado. Lanzó un largo suspiro y sonrió inocentemente.

-Gracias, no tuviste que hacerlo

-Oh, bueno – Rin se rascó el cabello – Sólo desayunemos.

-Prepararé café-

Ai se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada más, permaneció un momento pensando y recordado con algo de vergüenza lo que había sucedido anoche, su cuerpo aún dolía y su piel llevaba el aroma de la colonia del pelirrojo. La parte fría y racional de Nitori le decía que se alejara de ahí, que no sucumbiera ante la suave mirada del que alguna vez fue su senpai, su lado emocional y frágil simplemente cedió ante el abrazo y el beso hambriento que le dio Rin contra el refrigerador, se dejó retirar nuevamente las ropas olvidándose del desayuno, sin justificaciones superfluas como el alcohol. Todas y cada una de sus células reaccionaban a las caricias de Matsuoka, su cuerpo de contraía de puro goce, sus ojos derramaban lágrima de placer, labios mordidos, sábanas mojadas, no sabía decir que no, jamás diría que no a un beso de Matsuoka por fugaz que fuera, jamás diría que no a una caricia del pelirrojo por dolorosa que resultara, ese invierno en Tokio se convirtió en el más cálido que Aiichirou Nitori a sus diecinueve años experimentaría, se dejó tocar hasta el alma, se corroer hasta la huesos, la pasión de Rin era fuero vivo que lo fundía, el solo se dejaba hacer por el acto ajeno, se dejó hacer por su primer y único amor, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Matsuoka, a su tacto voraz, a su aliento meloso, se entregó a su esencia, el fin de semana llegó dándose caricias encerrados en la pequeña habitación de Nitori.

Como todas las cosas buenas tienden a finalizar, el domingo Rin Matsuoka salió del departamento de Ai por la tarde, despidiéndose de él a besos y reiterándole que esa no sería la última vez que se verían…. Ai lo observaba absorto, lo escucha atento asintiendo a las palabras del pelirrojo, en su pecho había de nuevo una cálida sensación, una pequeña flama que se encendía nuevamente.

 _"Tal vez podría volverme a enamorar"_ pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

La comunicación entre ambos se reestableció de manera positiva, abundaban los mensajes y video llamadas.. Nitori se sentía feliz y de cierta manera correspondido, en primavera Rin regresó a Japón únicamente a visitarlo, caminaron con las manos entrelazadas por el parque Ueno, bebieron café mientras sobre sus rostros caían pétalos de cerezos, los rojos labios de Rin dejaban pequeños besos a lo largo de sus mejillas y cuello, besos que sin escrúpulo alguno dejaba en la pálida piel. Aiichirou comienza a pensar que él puede provocar sonrisas en Matsuoka, poco a poco su mente disipa ese sentimiento de inferioridad el cual sintió por casi dos años, piensa entonces Nitori que el mundo tiene más colores y que él también puede hacer sentir bien a Rin, que podría acostumbrarse a esos dedos entrelazados, al rostro matutino de Rin, a sus chistes y sus risas, desea prolongarlo tanto como le resulte posible, se deja hacer por el flujo natural de las cosas.

No tiene nombre la relación de ambos, se sienten bien juntos y eso le basta a Nitori, se alegra cuando recibe mensajes en la mañana donde Rin le desea los buenos días y tal vez el e quede despierto hasta altas horas de la noche para hacer lo mismo, sus pernas tiemblan cuando recibe un Snapchat del pelirrojo a pesar de la diferencia horaria, pero en el fondo Aiichirou lo piensa como una caída libre sin paracaídas donde irremediablemente impactará con el suelo. Simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba mimar por rin senpai.. contaba los días para que iniciaran las vacaciones de verano, deseaba con el alma volver a verlo y pequeñas señales por parte del mayor le decían lo mismo..

Y tal como lo esperaba, su impacto llegó ese mismo verano a través de una llama de Matsuoka, donde le agradecía los últimos seis meses y en esa misma llamada le decía que un par de días regresaría a Australia con Nanase.

-No me jodas Matsuoka. Fue lo último que dijo antes de finalizar la llamada.

-*/-*/-*/-*/

Gracias infinitas por leerlo.


End file.
